The Sun And The Rainfall
by U-girl
Summary: Ez a pár részes CSi  Helyszínelők történet már egy ideje kipattant a fejemből, s tervezem a folytatását is. A főhős természetesen nem lehet más, mint kedvenc karakterem, Greg Sanders, mivel róla elég keveset tudtam meg a sorozatból... íme az én verzióm.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** kedvencem Greg Sanders, és egy saját karakter.

**Korhatár:** (még!) 12-es karika (talán)

**Ajánlás:** Zizi, Capri, Modecsibe – a három barátnő, akik belehülyítettek a CSI-be, és nekik ezért örökké hálás leszek!  Remélem meg tudom mutatni nektek, hogy nem csak GSR-novella (**G**rissom **S**ara **R**omance) lehet jó! 

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Harry's**

„_Megint kezd dög meleg lenni, pedig még csak reggel fél hat van. Persze mit is várok, hisz a sivatag közepén már csak ilyen… Elvileg én akartam Nevadába jönni, pontosabban Las Vegasba, hogy feldobjam kicsit az életem, szóval nem kéne itt nyavalyognom…." –_ zsörtölődött magában a fiatal lány, aki épp az éttermet nyitotta ki Las Vegas belvárosához közel. Egész jól ment a bolt, amit a tulajdonos valamelyik rokona után Harry's-nek neveztek el.

A barna hajú lány lassan egy éve dolgozott itt viszonylag jó fizetés mellett. Persze nem akart itt maradni örökre, hisz úgy érezte, többre hivatott, de egyelőre az áttörés még váratott magára. Tudta, hogy Las Vegasban többet is kereshetne könnyebb munkákkal, hisz nem egyszer kapott ajánlatot egy-egy betévedt bártulajdonostól, hogy táncoljon nála, de nem volt az a kimondottan magamutogatós típus. Megpróbált vigyázni rá, hogy ne kallódjon el a „Bűnök városában". Mázlija volt, hogy a szerencsejáték például sose vonzotta, és nem is értette azokat, akik függővé váltak tőle.

„_Ó de jó, még ki se nyitok, és már itt toporognak az állandóan rohanó nyugdíjasok_…" – gondolta, majd egy elbűvölő mosolyt erőltetve az arcára eltüntette az álmosság árulkodó jeleit, és átfordította az ajtón lógó táblát NYITVA-ra.

Miután lement az első reggeli roham, a pultra támaszkodva unottan lapozgatott egy magazint, és átkozta magát, hogy otthon felejtette a vámpíros regényt, amit olvasott.

- Szia Steve, csak hogy befutottál… - pillantott fel a beérkező munkatársára.

- Bocsi, elaludtam! – villantott rá egy lehengerlő mosolyt.

- Már megint… - sóhajtott egyet színpadiasan, majd órájára pillantott. – Te figyu, tartanád a frontot? Haza kell ugranom pár percre, asszem égve hagytam a gázt.

- Na persze… - nézett rá kétkedve a fekete srác. – Menj csak, de siess vissza, a főnök bármikor betoppanhat.

Gyorsan bevágódott fekete Lincoln Continental – Mark IV-es típusú autójába és gázt adott. Szerencsére nem lakott messze.

- Na, volt valami?

- Semmi. Kérsz egy kávét?

- Aha.

Steve nekilátott az ital elkészítéséhez, miközben fejét ingatva nyugtázta, hogy a kollegina megint valami könyvért hagyta itt a boltot.

- Tessék, Jenny, két cukorral és egy tejszínnel, ahogy szereted.

- Köszi! Életet mentesz – mosolyodott el felpillantva az izgalmas könyvből.

A néger férfi közben elkezdte törölgetni azt a pár asztalt, aminél épp nem ültek. Minden csendes volt ezen a korai órán. Nem csoda, hisz szombat volt. A legtöbb ember örült, ha nem kell kimozdulni a hőségbe, vagy épp egy bulit pihent ki.

Jenny is merengve bambult ki a pulttal szemben lévő ajtón.

„_Rettentő régen mozdultam ki otthonról! Nem is emlékszem mikor voltam utoljára buliban. Ja, még Jeffel…"_ – húzta el a száját. Jeffel körülbelül fél éve szakítottak. – _„Borzalmasan sznob volt az a hely."_

De most az éltette, hogy este végre elugranak a barátaival egy házi buliba.

Gondolatait egy terepjárószerű autó érkezése zavarta meg, ami épp akkor állt meg a bolt előtt. Rögtön felismerte, és érezte, hogy ideges lesz egy kicsit.

„_Megint itt van! Most meg miért liftezik újra a gyomrom?! Nyugi Jenny! Ő is csak egy vevő! Szépen rámosolyogsz, kiszolgálod és kész!"_

Idegesen igazgatta a ruháját, miközben az ajtót szuggerálta, hogy lépjen már végre be rajta az a bizonyos bohókás fiú, akinek nagyon bírta a stílusát. Mindig mondott valami vicceset, ha betért hozzájuk kaját venni, és jókat nevetett a poénjain. A lényeg a lényeg: szimpatikus volt a srác, és ha őszinte akart lenni önmagához, hosszú idő után ő volt az első pasi, aki bejött neki.

Tekintete többször végigfutott a fekete autó oldalára írt feliraton_: „Crime Scene Investigation - Las Vegas"_, azaz a Las Vegas-i helyszínelők egyik tagjával „van dolga".

„_Izgis munka lehet! Az biztos, hogy mozgalmasabb, mint ez…"_

És végre óráknak tűnő percek után kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett a mobiltelefonját épp a hátsó farmerzsebébe csúsztató kócos férfi, aki legalább tíz évet letagadhatott volna a korából.

Jenny látta a kisfiús arcon átfutó mosolyt, ahogy konstallálja, ki is fogja kiszolgálni őt. Barna szemei pajkosan végigmérték a csinos lányt a napszemüveg mögül, amit lassan le is vett. Jenny újra megállapíthatta, hogy a kisfiús báj ellenére is irtó vonzónak találja Greg Sanderst a piros rövid ujjú ingében és a fekete helyszínelős mellényében - amin megszokásból mindig elolvasta a fiú nevét -, meg a koptatott farmerjában.

- Szia! Miben segíthetek? – ocsúdott fel egy perc múlva.

- Jó reggelt! Két csokis fánkot és egy erős kávét kérnék elvitelre – villantotta meg édes mosolyát a pultra támaszkodva.

- Vége a műszaknak? – bukott ki a kérdés a kávét készítő lányból. Mivel háttal állt, nem láthatta Greg kaján mosolyát, ahogy a tekintete a pulton lévő Anne Rice könyv borítójáról a fenekére vándorolt.

- Épp ideje volt. Három helyszínelés egy éjszaka alatt eléggé lefárasztott. De inkább nem untatlak.

- Ugyan már! Tök izgalmas lehet, amit csinálsz! Igaz, hogy koncentrációigényes, de nem lehet unalmas egy bűntény vagy elkövetési mód felderítése! – eredt meg a nyelve, miközben a fánkokat is becsomagolta.

- Hát az biztos, hogy változatos, és sosem unatkozunk – mosolygott szélesen. Egyre jobban tetszett neki a lány.

- Elhiheted, hogy szívesebben dolgoznék valami hasonló helyen, nem pedig ebben a kócerájban – sóhajtotta. – Egy idő után belefásul az ember még akkor is, ha alapjából véve jó kedélyű is.

- Te ilyen vagy? – csusszant fel a pult előtti egyik bárszékre. Már nem is sietett annyira az ágyikójába, mint pár perccel korábban, mikor elhagyta a labort.

- Alapjában véve igen. Ha látnál, mit szoktam lerendezni, ha nem kell dolgoznom, és például épp a barátaimmal vagyok… - nevetett fel.

- Hát… ha akarod, akkor megnézhetem… - hajolt közelebb kicsit a pulton könyöklő lányhoz, akin látta, hogy a vér kicsit máris az arcába fut. Ezt aranyosnak találta.

„_Úristen! Úristen, most randit akar kérni?! Komolyan??!! Mondj már valamit! Anyám, mit válaszoljak?! Naná, hogy IGENT!!"_

- Felőlem… - húzta fel egyik szemöldökét kacéran, mert elhatározta, hogy elrejti zavarát.

- Mikor?

- Ma este?

- Remek. Csak holnap dolgozom. És hova menjünk?

- Lesz egy házi buli. A barátaimmal akartam menni oda, de ha nem akarsz…

- Dehogynem! Házi buli? Király! Mikor tanultam, akkor is egyikből a másikba keveredtem.

- Jenny vigyorgott a kávésbögréje mögött, mint a vadalma. Örült neki, hogy most már természetesen tud beszélni Greggel.

- Hánykor és hova menjek érted? Ja, és milyen buli lesz? Bikinis-fürcsiző, vagy Hawaii-party, esetleg valami más? – kacsintott rá.

- Nyugi, „csak" sima parti lesz. Vegyes zenei felhozatallal. Remélem nem lesz fél estét betöltő rágógumipop vagy rap este… - forgatta meg a szemeit, miközben odatolta a fiú elé a címével ellátott papírt.

- Ebből azt szűröm le, hogy volt már ilyenben részed.

- Ó, nem is egyszer… De majd kérek ám normális számokat is!

- Például?

- Például egy kis Depeche Mode-ot, vagy valami rockot.

- Ááá, szóval akkor a tiéd az a fekete Lincoln kinn, aminek a motorháztetején a Mode-os felirat van!

- Aha. Sokáig gyűjtöttem rá – ajándékozta meg egy újabb mosollyal a szőke férfit.

- Na őket én is csípem. Kíváncsi leszek rá, hogy hogyan is „ereszted el" magad… Akkor 9-kor találkozunk! Most megyek, ha nem haragszol, hogy kialudjam magam.

- Rendben. Akkor este várlak.

- Ott leszek – nézett vissza rá még egyszer, majd vigyorogva kilépett a napsütésbe.

Jenny addig nézett utána dobogó szívvel, míg be nem kanyarodott a kereszteződésnél.

Hosszas ruhapróbálgatás és némi idegtépő várakozás után végre megszólalt a csengő, a szíve pedig a torkába ugrott. Reménykedett benne, hogy elnyeri Greg tetszését, ha már ennyit „szenvedett". Gyorsan felkapta kis oldaltáskáját, és már nyitotta is az ajtót.

Gregnek erősen kellett koncentrálnia rá, hogy az utat nézze, és ne a mellette ülő lányt. Csinosnak találta a fekete farmerban és csipkés felsőben is, ami egyszerre hatott elegánsnak és lazának is. Csípte az ilyen stílusú lányokat.

Időközben megejtették a formális bemutatkozást, és pár témát is kiveséztek. Jenny hálás mosollyal fogadta a Mode-számokat, amiket betett a magnóba.

Észre se vette, hogy elkezdett dúdolni és dobolni a műszerfalon. Lopva rá-rápillantott Gregre. Mikor találkozott a tekintetük, mindig elmosolyodtak.

- Ááá! Ez a kedvenc Mode számom! – kiáltott fel mikor elkezdődött a Useless. – Ettől lettem rajongó! _„Well it's about time, It's beginning to hurt, Time to made up your mind…"_

A szám végére már mindketten hangosan énekelték a sorokat. Így érkeztek meg a buliba is.

A parti egész jó volt, sokat beszélgettek és táncoltak. Számos közös dolgot találtak egymásban, és mindketten érezték, hogy kezd forrósodni a hangulat kettejük között. Greg egy alkoholmentes sört szorongatott, és csillogó szemmel nézte a történetén nevető Jennyt, aki egészen feloldódott a két sör és a beszélgetések után.

- Nos, azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy berángassalak egy lassú számra is táncolni! – jelentette ki, majd a piákat lerakva kézen fogta a fiút, és a szoba egyik nyugisabb végébe húzta.

- Ez nem Vanessa Carltontól a _Paradise_? – kérdezte az elszánt lányt.

- De bizony. Az egyik kedvenc lassú számom újabban – mosolygott, de mosolya elhalványult, ahogy Greg szemébe nézett és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Lassan teljesen hozzábújt.

„_Annyira jó érzés… Ezer éve nem bújhattam hozzá senkihez. Hmm… és ez az illat…"_

Teljesen elmerültek a zenében. Jenny lassan felnézett a fiúra, majd ajkát kicsit beharapva pillantott a szépívű szájra. Greg vette az adást, és odahajolt hozzá, hogy ajkaik finoman összeérjenek.

Ekkor azonban hangos csörömpölés hallatszott mellőlük. Mindketten odakapták a fejüket. Az egyik teraszajtó üvege tört be totálisan elrontva a pillanatot, ráadásul a szám is véget ért.

- Hát… ez van – mosolygott a fiúra.

- Jenny! Te vagy az? – lépett oda egy eléggé ittas magas srác hozzájuk. – Kibújtál végre a csigaházadból?

- Én is „örülök", hogy látlak Jeff. De talán még inkább örültem volna, ha kihagyhatom ezt a szenzációs eseményt ma.

- Ugyan már, cicus! – legyintett, majd bizalmaskodva átfogta a vállát. – Tudom én, hogy hiányzom neked. Talán adhatnék még egy esélyt kettőnknek, nem gondolod?

- Egyáltalán nem! És örülnék, ha elengednél.

- Ahogy óhajtod… Gondolom zavar az udvarlód jelenléte… De találkozunk mi még… - indult a konyha felé, hogy kerítsen magának még egy viszkit.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem! Hogy merészeli?! Bocs, Greg!

- Ex-pasi?

- Sajnos az! Bárcsak kihagytam volna az életemből ezt a… Hazavinnél, kérlek? Teljesen elment a kedvem a bulitól.

- Persze.

- Ne haragudj!

- Semmi gond, megesik az ilyesmi.

Jenny szomorúan rámosolygott, majd elindult, hogy elbúcsúzzon a barátaitól.

Próbálta nem mutatni, de elég rossz kedve lett, ezért csöndben nézte az utat, és hallgatta a zenét.

- Hé, ne lógasd azt a csinos kis orrod, kislány!

Halványan elmosolyodott, majd Gregre nézett.

- Tényleg sajnálom, hogy így alakult az este. Nem így terveztem. Nem akartam ilyen hamar eljönni.

- Ugyan már! Ne rágd magad rajta! Majd bepótoljuk. Amúgy is mennem kellett volna. Amíg elbúcsúztál a többiektől, hívott a főnököm, hogy be kell mennem, mert kevés az ember. Szóval még helyszínelhetek egyet az éjjel.

- Szegénykém! Én meg nem hagytalak pihenni!

- Elhiheted, hogy veled jobban éreztem magam, mintha otthon tévéztem volna, szóval no para! – paskolta meg a magát emésztő lány kezét.

Mikor elhúzta volna, érezte, hogy Jenny ujjaival óvatosan megfogja a kezét, és nem engedi el. Egy pillanatra mélyen a szemébe nézett meglepettségében, de otthagyta jobbját a finoman simogató ujjak között. Rég érzett magán ilyen kellemes érintést.

- Miért nem szóltál? Nem kellett volna hazahoznod, ha sietsz.

- Ne izgulj, belefér az időmbe.

- Akkor jó.

Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a szép arcon most már egy szívből jövő mosoly tűnt fel.

Lassan állt meg a társasház előtt, ahol Jen lakott. Percekig zavartan néztek egymásra. Greg nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet-e megcsókolni őt.

- Hát akkor… - motyogta Jenny fél arcát a haja mögé rejtve, de elakadt.

- Aludj jól…

- Te is… és vigyázz magadra!

Lassan elfordult Gregtől, és már nyitotta az ajtót, mikor gondolt egyet, és visszafordult. Gyorsan odahajolt hozzá, és egy gyors csókot nyomott a szájára. De Greg ennyivel nem érte be. Miután egy pillanatig a reakcióját figyelő lány félig árnyékba burkolózott arcára nézett, finoman visszahúzta őt fél kézét a tarkójára csúsztatva, és óvatosan kóstolgatni kezdte az ajkait. A lányból egy elfojtott sóhaj szakadt fel, mikor finoman harapdálni kezdte, majd nyelvével simított végig alsó ajkán. Érezte, ahogy közelebb húzódik hozzá, és készségesen válaszolt nyelvének hívására. Percekig játszottak érzékien egymás nyelvével, majd végül Jenny szakította meg a csókot kicsit gyorsabban véve a levegőt.

- El fogsz késni! – dorgálta meg játékosan ujjaival végigsimítva a férfi nedves alsóajkán, arcáról pedig már nem tűnt el édes mosolya.

Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, már ki is szállt a kocsiból, és pillanatok alatt az ajtaja előtt termett a kulcsait keresve.

Hirtelen annyira boldog lett, hisz már annyiszor elképzelte, ahogy Greg megcsókolja!

„_Jesszumpepi, de jól csókol! Még mindig remegnek a térdeim!"_

Más gondolatra azonban nem maradt ideje, ugyanis érezte, ahogy egy kéz finoman megragadja a vállát és a tulajdonosa felé fordítja őt.

- Ilyen könnyen nem szabadulsz meg tőlem… - suttogta a szőke férfi vágytól csillogó barna szemekkel, majd szenvedélyesen újra birtokba vette azokat a csodás ajkakat egészen magához szorítva a formás testet. Érezte, hogy Jenny beleremeg a csókjába. Talán azt is hallotta fél füllel, ahogy a kulcscsomó földet ér a lábaiknál.

Tetszett neki, ahogy a falhoz nyomta őt, és nyelve újra utat tör szájába. Egyáltalán nem ellenkezett, mikor Greg egyik keze a derekáról a fenekére vándorolt, hogy megmarkolva azt még közelebb húzza magához, míg a másik egy óvatlan pillanatban becsúszott a fekete felső alá, hogy finoman felfedezze hátának selymes bőrét.

Az ő kezei még mindig a férfi nyakában voltak, az egyiket pedig a tarkójára csúsztatta, hogy beletúrhasson a kócos tincsekbe.

Szinte izzott közöttük a levegő. Mindketten érezték, hogyha ez így folytatódik, egyikük sem fog tudni ellenállni a másiknak. A „felmentő sereg" Greg telefonjának hangjaként érkezett. Grissom írt üzenetet, hogy megsürgesse fiatal kollégáját.

- Épp időben… - súgta rekedten Jenny.

- Ahogy mondod. Bár talán nem bántam volna, ha nem kell mennem…

- Szerintem én se – ajándékozta meg őt legédesebb mosolyával.

- Mikor láthatlak újra?

- Amikor akarsz.

- Helyes válasz! – kacsintott. – Munka után beugorhatok a boltba?

- Ez kérdés? De ezúttal te találd ki a programot! Lehetőleg ex-barátok és barátnők nélkül…

- És ha nem mennénk sehova? – pillantott egyértelműen az ajtó felé.

- Á-á! Nem adom magam én olyan könnyen! Ki kell érdemelned…

Greg felnevetett. – Látod, ezért tetszel nekem! Most mennem kell. De nem úszol meg engem…

- Nem is akarlak. Jó éjt!

Még egyszer gyorsan megcsókolták egymást, majd elváltak. Miután Greg elhajtott, boldogan dőlt belülről az ajtónak, majd tánclépésben elindult megkeresni az a _Paradise_ című számot.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2006.11.22-23.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** kedvencem Greg Sanders, és egy saját karakter.

**Korhatár:** Hmmm…. 18-as!

**Ajánlás:** Megint csak elsősorban Zizinek, Caprinak és Modecsibének ajánlanám eme szösszenetet (örök CSI-fertőzőimnek ), amit az első résszel egyetemben informatika tételtanulás helyett írtam nagyszülőknél való kényszerszáműzetésemben.  Greg és Jenny kapcsolatának következő stádiuma… Enjoy!

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Jutalom**

Hangosan csapódott be az ajtó mögöttük. El se tudtak szakadni egymás ajkától. Jenny hanyagul a földre ejtette a kulcsát és a táskáját is. Épp segített Gregnek lerángatni magáról a sötétszürke farmerkabátját. Többször belenyögött a vad csókokba, miközben egyértelműen jelezte a fiúnak kezei becsúsztatásával pulcsija alá, hogy ideje lenne megszabadulnia tőle. Greg gyorsan ki is bújt belőle, majd sietve segített áthúzni a lány piros felsőjét a fején. Ezután újabb vad csókok következtek, aztán Jenny áttért a nyakára és finoman szívogatni kezdte a bőrt, miközben fehér ujjai mohón futottak végig a csupasszá vált sima mellkason.

Greg felnyögött, mikor érezte, ahogy végignyalnak a kulcscsontján, közben pedig a falnak nyomva csábítóját megemelte egyik lábát, hogy kényelmesen benyúlhasson végigsimítva combján a fekete szoknya alá. Ujjai mohón futottak végig a selymes bőrön, amit már hetek óta meg akart érinteni, de Jenny csak ma adta meg az engedélyt rá.

Már több mint egy hónapja együtt voltak, de Jen tartotta magát azon kijelentéséhez, miszerint nem fogja őt olyan könnyen megkapni. Ezt nem is bánta, hiszen izgalmasnak találta meghódítani őt. És a mai tettével úgy tűnik sikerrel járt. A feszült várakozás megszűnni látszott, és ezután tudta, hogy örökre hálás lesz a Depeche Mode nevű együttesnek, ugyanis ma koncerteztek Las Vegasban, és oda vitte el Jennyt szülinapi meglepetésként.

Sose fogja elfelejteni, hogy mennyire csillogó szemmel ugrott a nyakába a bolt közepén, hogy összecsókolhassa, mikor elmondta neki, hogy hova is mennek este. És most megkapta a jutalmát, amit koncert közben a fülébe súgott az érzelmileg felhevült lány.

Jenny elhalón felnyögött, mikor Greg belemarkolt a fenekébe, és viszonzásul erősebben nekifeszítette csípőjét „fogvatartójának". Elmosolyodott mikor megérezte őt a nadrágján keresztül. Ellenállás nélkül hagyta, hogy kikapcsolja fekete melltartóját, hogy aztán a nyakán lefele haladva mohó ajkai elérjék céljukat. Greg nyelve izgatóan játszott megkeményedett mellbimbójával, míg másik kezével simogatta a lágy halmokat.

Vágytól elsötétült tekintettel sóhajtozott egyre gyorsabban emelkedő és süllyedő mellkassal, és türelmetlenül kereste ujjaival a farmer gombját.

Greg lassan abbahagyta Jenny melleinek csókolgatását, és újra megkereste kedvese száját, miközben kicsit megemelve őt hagyta, hogy gyönyörű harisnyás lábai a dereka köré fonódjanak.

- Greg, menjünk! – siettette.

Óvatosan el is indult édes terhével a hálószoba felé, miközben egy pillanatra se hagyta békén a hevességtől megduzzadt ajkakat. A szobában lassan letette Jennyt az ágyra, aki rögtön magára is húzta őt. Elmosolyodott ezen a türelmetlenségen. De nem hagyta, hogy sokáig kisajátítsa őt. Nem törődve a panaszos fújtatással kicsit feljebb ült, hogy lerángathassa magáról zokniját és nadrágját is. Jenny eközben kéjesen nyújtózkodott megőrjítve őt a látvánnyal. De szándékosan visszafogta magát, és csak lassan kezdte lehúzni róla a szoknyát.

Azt hitte, megőrül, ha még sokáig kínozza őt a lassú vetkőztetéssel. Pedig még rajta volt a fekete combfix és a bugyi is, és várhatóan azokat is ilyen lassan fogja levenni róla ez a kegyetlen zsarnok…

Nem csalódott. Greg először csak végigsimított megemelt bal lábán egészen a harisnya széléig, majd a szemébe nézve „gonoszan" mosolyogva elkezdte lehúzni. Ezt ugyanilyen módszerrel megismételte a másik lábával is. Jenny kínjában már a lepedőt markolászta, de nem szólt semmit. Hagyta, hogy kedvese bal lábát csókolva haladjon egyre feljebb. Mikor elért combjának belső feléhez, hátrahajtott fejjel sóhajtozni kezdett. Ujjai pedig összetalálkoztak Greg ujjaival, ahogy ő tolta, a másik pedig húzta lefele az utolsó falatnyi ruhadarabot. Greg elégedetten nézett végig teljesen lecsupaszított kedvesén. Már olyan régóta szerette volna így csodálni őt. Megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet, és visszahajolt a hívogató ajkakhoz. Míg csókolta őt, ujjai bejárták teste minden porcikáját. Önelégülten tért át a finom nyak harapdálására, mikor Jenny oldalra kapta a fejét, amint ujjai rátapintottak nőiessége legérzékenyebb pontjára. Ajkai újra elindultak lefelé a testén. Hüvelykujja és szája ismét keményre simogatta a melleit, majd végignyalt a hasán és a medencecsontján is.

A lány már gondolkodni sem tudott felfokozott érzékeitől. Nem csoda, hisz eleve a koncerten feltöltődött érzelmileg, ahogy Dave Gahan szexi mozdulatait nézte és a jól ismert számokra tombolt, aztán meg Greg rég várt csodás kényeztetései veszik el az eszét… Teste megfeszült, ahogy megérezte kedvese játékos nyelvét a csiklóján.

- Na végre! – nyögött fel rekedten.

Greg pillanatok alatt közel vitte az orgazmushoz a finom szívogatással és harapdálással, mikor pedig az ujjait is bevetette, egy reszketeg sóhaj kíséretében öntudatlanul beletúrt kisfiúsan borzas hajába.

Elégedetten hallgatta kedvese hangos nyögdécselését, ahogy ujjait ki-be mozgatta. Érezte, mennyire kívánja őt a teste. Időnként végigsimított a combján, majd mielőtt a végletekig fokozta volna a másik izgalmát, lassan kihúzta ujjait, és szája elemelkedett a helyről, ahol az előbb még szorgosan munkálkodott.

- Greg! Kérlek! – nyögte majdnem sikoltva.

Gyorsan fölé helyezkedett, és levette feleslegessé vált boxerét. Jen türelmetlenül húzta magához a nyakánál fogva, hogy ajkai után kaphasson. Végre valahára előre lendíthette csípőjét, és a következő pillanatban nem tudott elfojtani egy elégedett sóhajt, ahogy megérezte az őt körülölelő forró lüktetést.

Azt hitte, már sosem jön el ez a pillanat. Teljesen Gregre bízta magát, lábaival pedig szorosan átkulcsolta őt. A férfi egyre gyorsabban és mélyebben mozgott benne, az élvezettől csinos piros csíkok szántották keresztbe a hátát körmei után. Hátrafeszített fejjel kapaszkodott a vállába, és kezdett el gátlástalanul nyögni, mikor csípőjével kicsit lelassítva körözni kezdett.

- Úristen! Greg… - akadt el a lélegzete.

Már rég nem tudott gondolkodni. Csak kedvesét látta és érezte, meg valami csodálatos közeledését érzékelte, ami végre feloldozhatja őt ez alól az érzelmi kín alól.

Testük tökéletesen összeillett, és egybeforrt a mozgás harmóniájában. Szívük őrült ritmusban üldözte a kéjt, hogy aztán a vad lökések után végre együtt kapaszkodhassanak fel a csúcsra.

Jen miután némiképp magához tért kirobbanó orgazmusa után, hitetlenkedő mosollyal fogadta magába kedvese forró magját, majd szorosan átölelte a ránehezedő ziháló izzadt testet. Bevallhatta magának, hogy sokkal jobb volt, mint azt korábban képzelte. Rettentő rég érzett ekkora örömet és kielégülést. Szerelmesen súgott bele Greg fülébe:

- Annyira boldoggá tettél…

Nem tudta, hogy hallotta-e, amit mondott, de most nem is számított. Percekig pihegtek így, majd Greg óvatosan kicsúszott belőle és mellé feküdt. Jen rögtön hozzábújt és maguk köré tekerte a könnyű paplant.

Nem mondtak semmit, csak hosszasan elmélyedtek egymás szerelmesen csillogó szemében, miközben lassan simogatták egymást.

- Boldog születésnapot… - súgta kedvesen, majd finoman megcsókolta.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2006.11.24.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** kedvencem Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell, Sara Sidle.

**Korhatár:** semmi extra, úgyhogy 12-es karika

**SPOILER****: Utalásokat tartalmaz a 7. évad történéseire!!!**

**Ajánlás:** Továbbra is a három gráciának: Zizinek, Modecsibének, és különösképp Caprinak, amiért elárulta, hogy milyen csúnya dolgok is történnek örök kedvencemmel! Tehát a 7. évad 4. részében történtek megihlettek, és nem bírtam ki, hogy ne írjam bele Jennyt is. Remélem tetszeni fog!

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Fájdalom és illat**

„_Jesszus, órák óta teltház van! Ezt nem hiszem el! Ez a nap se semmi! Persze ez a turistaszezonban megszokott. De vége lehetne már mára… Nem vagyok semmi másra, csak egy habos fürdőre, meg pár gyertyára… lehetőleg Greggel együtt…"_ – álmodozott Jenny, a Harry's nevű gyorsétterem egyik pincérnője.

Épp rendelést adott le, mikor Steve komoly arccal szólt neki, hogy keresik telefonon.

- Mi a baj, Steve? – nézett rá összehúzott szemöldökkel miközben a kagylóért nyúlt.

- Nem tudom, de azt mondták sürgős.

A néger pincér tapintatosan ki is ment a pult mögül.

- Igen, tessék!

- Jennifer Ferrell?

- Igen. Ki keres?

- Itt Gil Grissom, a Las Vegas-i Bűnügyi Laborból. Greg Sanders főnöke vagyok.

- Minek köszönhetem a hívását?

- Ön Greg barátnője, igaz?

- Igen, de… mi történt?

- Sajnálatos módon Greget kórházba kellett szállítani hajnalban.

- Úristen! Mi történt vele?! Jól van?! – szorította kétségbeesetten a kagylót.

- Kérem, nyugodjon meg! Az állapotát stabilizálták. Épp egy bizonyítékért indult autóval, mikor meglátta, hogy annak a bandának a tagjai, akik az utóbbi időben turistákat bántalmaztak, épp egy férfit ütlegelnek. Greg közbeavatkozott, megmentette a férfi életét, de sajnos őt is alaposan helyben hagyták.

- Te jó ég! Ezt nem hiszem el! Bemehetek hozzá? – suttogta síróssá vált hangon, de egy perc alatt összeszedte magát.

- Természetesen. Egy kollégám várni fogja önt a kórházban. Ő fog beszámolni a többiről.

- Köszönöm, hogy szólt, Mr. Grissom!

- Ez csak természetes.

- Mrs. Sanderséknek szóltak? – kérdezte lassan, miközben homlokát a tenyerébe hajtotta. Semmi mást nem hallott a külvilágból, csak Grissom higgadt hangját.

- Nem. Greg megkért, hogy ne tegyük. De az ön számát adta meg, hogy feltétlen hívjuk fel.

- Hálásan köszönöm még egyszer!

- Nincs mit. És elnézést, hogy csak most értük utol, de a vizsgálatok és a helyszínelés elhúzódott.

- Értem. Rögtön indulok a kórházba. Viszonthallásra!

- Viszonthallásra.

Jenny égő szemmel kezdett átöltözni utcai ruhájába a bolt egyik hátsó szobájában. Rettentően aggódott kedveséért. A főnöke szerencsére elengedte, így öt percen belül már a kórház felé robogott éjfekete autóján.

- Jó napot! Greg Sandershez jöttem. Ha jól tudom, hajnalban hozták be.

- Hozzátartozója?

- Igen, a barátnője vagyok. Jennifer Ferrell.

- Rendben. Azt mondták, hogy ahhoz a hölgyhöz küldjem oda, ha megérkezik.

- Köszönöm.

Jenny már kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni attól, hogy nem mehet rögtön Greghez. Nem tudta, milyen állapotban fogja viszontlátni, de már előre rettegett, hogy esetleg valami komolyabb baja van, csak nem akarják elmondani.

- Sara Sidle vagyok. Greg munkatársa.

- Jenny Ferrell. Mikor láthatom végre?

- Nyugodjon meg és kövessen!

Jent furcsa érzés fogta el, ahogy a kissé fiúsan járó nő mellett haladt. Valahogy feszült távolságtartást érzett benne.

- Elmondaná Miss Sidle, hogy pontosan mi történt? Mr. Grissom nem mondott el mindent.

- Greg megmentette a férfit a saját testi épségének kockáztatásával egy körülbelül 20-25 fős bandától, akik valószínűleg halálra verték volna a turistát. Greg mielőtt kirángatták volna a kocsiból, elütötte a banda egyik vezérét. Emiatt támadtak rá. Az ő állapota válságos. Többet nem mondhatok a nyomozás miatt.

- Értem – szorította össze idegesen a száját.

- Becsülendő dolog, amit tett.

- Igen, tudom. De akár meg is halhatott volna – torpant meg.

- Miss Ferrell, ez is hozzátartozik a munkánkhoz. Ezzel szembe kell néznie, ha továbbra is Greg barátnője akar lenni – nézett keményen Jen sötétbarna szemeibe szintén megállva.

A feszültség szinte fodrozódott köztük, és Jennyben körvonalazódni kezdett egy kérdés: vajon Saranak és Gregnek volt közük egymáshoz? Legszívesebben a nőnek szegezte volna a kérdést, de időben visszanyelte féltékenységét. Most nem ezért van itt.

- Ezzel is tisztában vagyok, Miss Sidle, nem kell kioktatnia – válaszolta a visszafojtott indulattól remegő kézzel.

Sara egy percig keményen nézett a nőre, de nem mondott semmit.

- A folyosó végén van, a 308-as szobában.

- Köszönöm – indult tovább.

Amint a szobához közeledett, a félelem és az aggódás újra felkúszott a torkán, és már el is felejtette a hátát bámuló helyszínelőt. Kezét egy percig a kilincsen tartotta, majd óvatosan belépett a félhomályos gyógyszerszagú szobába.

Egy keserves sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, amint meglátta a szinte az orra hegyéig bekötözött férfit. Most sokkal inkább hasonlított egy elhagyott kisfiúra, mint eddig bármikor. Jenny észre se vette, hogy jobb kezét már a szájára szorítva áll megkövülten. Ahogy a kék-zöld és lila színű sebes arcra nézett, érezte, hogy a sírás már a torkát szorongatja.

Greg aludt. Néha felnyögött álmában a belé nyilalló fájdalomtól, hisz sehogy sem tudott úgy feküdni, hogy ne fájjon. Egyedül a fájdalomcsillapítóknak köszönhette, hogy egyáltalán pár percekre el tudott aludni. Bár így se volt nyugodt az álma, hisz újra és újra maga előtt látta a felé lendülő lábakat és öklöket.

Jenny halkan lépkedett közelebb hozzá. S könnyes szemmel nézett végig bekötözött tagjain. Vigyázva húzott oda egy széket az ágy mellé, hogy leüljön. Ujjai reszketve haboztak Greg keze fölött, hisz félt, hogy érintésével újabb fájdalmat okozhat. Óvatosan, alig érintve csúsztatta be ujjait Greg elernyedt tenyerébe. Egy percre lehunyta a szemét, hogy vissza tudja tartani a könnyeit. Mikor újra kinyitotta őket, érezte, hogy Greg ujjai megmozdulnak.

- Jen…

- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni – akarta elhúzni a kezét, de a fiú felszisszenve utána kapott.

- Ha fáj, akkor ne…

- Hagyd! Örülök… hogy… itt vagy… - szűrte alig mozgó ajkai között.

Jenny egy fájdalmas mosollyal nézte kedvesét, majd az ágy mellé készített műanyag pohárban lévő víz felé nyúlt, mikor Greg jelezte, hogy szomjas. Ujjai annyira remegtek, hogy alig tudta a férfi szájába dugni a szívószálat. Greg szomorúan csillogó szemekkel nézte őt.

- Nyugodj meg. Rendben leszek. Ez semmiség.

- Semmiség? Greg, az Isten szerelmére! Felfogtad, hogy akár halálra is verhettek volna? – suttogta kapkodva.

- Jen!

- Jó, bocs. Csak nagyon aggódtam érted! – sütötte le a szemét zavartan. – Akarsz… beszélni róla?

- Nem tudom.

- Jól van, akkor pihenj csak. Én itt leszek veled.

- Kösz – mormogta hálásan.

A lány óvatosan közelebb hajolt, és egy leheletnyi csókot adott a lila sebes ajkakra. Ekkor már hangtalanul folytak a könnyei. Egy ezüstös csepp a meggyötört arcra hullott. Sápadt ujjaival finoman letörölte, de ijedten kapta vissza kezét, mikor a fiú felszisszent már ettől a pici érintéstől is.

- Ne haragudj! – súgta.

Greg nem válaszolt, csak szomorú tekintete időzött a még az aggódás közepette is szép arcon. Úgy érezte, hogy talán jobban fáj neki, hogy így kell őt látnia könnytől maszatos arccal, reszketve. Nem akarta őt kitenni ennek, de nem volt más választása.

- Sajnálom… hogy így kell… látnod. De… így talán a halloweeni álarcosbált… megnyerném – próbálta oldani a feszültséget halvány mosolyra emlékeztető arckifejezéssel.

Jen ha nem lett volna még mindig a sokk hatása alatt, még fel is nevetett volna, de így csak szomorkás mosolyától újabb könnycseppek szaladtak végig sápadt arcán. Még percekig néztek a kórházszagú csöndben egymásra, így nem vehették észre az ajtó ablaka mögül figyelő nőt.

Sarában furcsa érzések kavarogtak, ahogy látta őket együtt. Emlékezett rá, hogy csalódott meglepettséget érzett, mikor korábban hallotta, ahogy Greg Nick kérdésére válaszolva elmondja, hogy a nagy jókedve okozója Jenny.

Mióta a lány belépett a férfi életébe, újra sokat mosolygott és viccelődött. Mikor laboránsból helyszínelővé avanzsált át, és meglátta a dolgok sötétebbik oldalát, sokkal komolyabb lett. Sara ezt jó megfigyelő lévén észrevette, de nem tette szóvá, hogy aggódik kicsit Gregért. Noha a fiú párszor még próbálkozott nála helyszínelővé válása után, jó ideje visszavett magából. Erre viszont csak most jött rá nem rég. Ugyan ő Gilt szereti, és együtt is vannak, valahogy mégis „rosszul esett neki", pontosabban női hiúságának, hogy az egyik „hódolója" elpártolt mellőle. Mikor ezt érezte, általában legyintett egyet, hogy elhessegesse ezt a butaságot magától, de a tüske a szívében ott maradt, ami most kicsit mélyebbre fúródott, ahogy nézte őket.

Viszont nem értette, hogy akkor Greg miért viselkedett úgy, mikor hajnalban odament hozzá. Felismerte őt az illatáról, pedig nem is láthatta őt a sérülései miatt. Az ő nevét mondta ki, nem Jennyét. És a hangsúly, ahogy azt mondta, hogy az illatáról felismerte… Nem értette.

Egészen eddig azt hitte, hogy csak „elvan" a lánnyal, de most látta a pillantásaik mélységét, ahogy egymásra néztek. Egész lényükből, mozdulataikból, szavaikból áradt a szerelem. De akkor miért volt ma vele ilyen Greg? Vagy talán belemagyarázta volna a dolgok mögé a többletjelentést?

Kicsit keserű szájízzel hagyta ott a közben gyógyító álomba merülő kollégáját, és továbbra is aggódó kedvesét.

**By: Sophie**

**2006.11.28-12.01.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** kedvencem Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom

**Korhatár:**12-es karika

**SPOILER****: Utalásokat tartalmaz a 7. évad történéseire!!!**

**Ajánlás:** Továbbra is a három gráciának: Zizinek, Modecsibének, és Caprinak

**Megjegyzés:** Megint elfogott az ihlet, ahogy megnéztem a 7. részt a 7. évadból, és hát ez lett az eredménye a tárgyalásos résznek… Remélem, tetszeni fog!

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Not guilty?**

Nem bűnös?

Látszólag nyugodtan simított végig nyakkendőjén a tükör előtt állva, pedig belül izgult. Ideges volt a tárgyalás miatt. Még mindig nem tudta. Hogy mit is gondoljon tettéről. Az esze azt mondta, hogy jogosan ütötte el Demetrius Jamest saját és a földön heverő áldozat életének védelmében, de a szíve nem tartotta helyesnek tettét. Lelkiismeret-furdalással nézett tükörképe szemébe. Kioltott egy emberi életet. Ugyanakkor abban a pár másodpercben nem látott más megoldást mikor futva elindult felé a kővel, de az eredmény ugyanaz: embert ölt.

Nagyot sóhajtva hajtotta le a fejét, és zakója után nyúlt. Az asztalon végigsimított Jenny fotóján. A nő ma tőle indult munkába kora reggel. Éjjel éberen ölelte magához alvó kedvesét, mert pörgő agya nem hagyta aludni. Bevallhatta magának, hogy tartott a tárgyalástól és a következményeitől. De túl akart lenni rajta. Azt remélte, hogy talán utána nyugodtabban fog tudni aludni. Jen nem egyszer keltette föl az utóbbi hetekben és csitítgatta rémálmai miatt. A férfi kísértette. Újra meg újra látta maga előtt a fehér kontaktlencsés gyilkos pillantást a fekete csuklya alól.

Indulás előtt egy percig még a szoba közepén állt, és végiggondolta miket fog mondani a bíróságon.

A tárgyalóteremben már sokan ültek mikor előrement az ügyvédnőjéhez. Odakint nyüzsögtek az újságírók, és a tévések. Alig tudott bejutni tőlük és tolakodó kérdéseiktől. Megfeszült az arca, amikor meglátta nem messze tőle ülni a halott fiú anyját és öccsét.

A tárgyalás órákon át folyt. Egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy mindinkább gyűltek az érvek ellene. Az egyik esküdt folytonos kérdéseivel egyértelműen ellene dolgozott. A halott néger fiú anyjának és testvérének felszólalása után még inkább bűnösnek érezte magát. Úgy tűnt, minden egyes elhangzó mondat után romlanak az esélyei a felmentésre vonatkozóan.

A sajtó természetesen ráharapott a gyászoló anya nyilatkozatára a szünetben. Greg tanácstalanul állt a folyosón. Sofia próbált lelket önteni belé, s rávilágítani a tényre, hogy ne a halottat, hanem a tettest lássa Demetrius Jamesben. Ez a rövid kis beszélgetés kicsit helyrerakta. Fáradtan, lüktető fejjel ment be a mosdóba megmosni az arcát. Utálta ezt a helyzetet, és a lelkiismeretét, ami még mindig piszkálta. A mosdóra támaszkodva azt kívánta, bárcsak vége lenne már ennek a borzalmas napnak, hogy végre elbújhasson az emlékek elől Jenny ölelésében. Még ebben a szituációban is hiányzott neki a meleg tekintet, ami pillanatok alatt meg tudta nyugtatni, el tudta hitetni vele, hogy minden rendben van.

A tükörben látta, ahogy látóterének szélén az ajtóban megjelenik egy nagydarab férfi alakja. Szíve szaporábban kezdett verni, amikor felismerte James öccsét. A néger fiú gyilkos tekintettel méregette őt. Greg fejében megszólalt a vészcsengő mikor közelebb lépett. Félni kezdett. Nem akart még egy verést. Még az előzőből sem épült fel teljesen. Oldala még midig sajgott a hirtelen mozdulatoktól, noha teste nagy részén már nyoma se volt a lila foltoknak. Lelkileg azonban még nem tette túl magát a történteken.

- Mennyire érzed magad keménynek, amikor nem a nagy terepjáróban ülsz? – szegezte neki a kérdést dühösen a fiú.

Nem válaszolt. Nem tudott. Teljesen lebénult látva az ökölbe szorult kezeket. Szemei előtt újra villódzni kezdtek annak a borzalmas estének a képei. Szinte hallotta a duda és a sziréna hangját…

- Kérdeztelek GYILKOS! – indult felé.

Még mindig nem mozdult. Szemében félelem csillant. Már vonakodva készítette lelkét az ütésekre, mikor tudta nélkül egy férfi sietett a segítségére megjelenésével.

- Elnézést! – lépett a mosdókagylóhoz, hogy kezet moshasson.

Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, mikor látta a fiút visszavonulva kilépni az ajtón.

„_Ez meleg helyzet volt…"_

Még mindig dobogó szívvel lépett be a tárgyalóba, bár kívülről semmi sem látszott rajta. Csak állkapcsának időnkénti megfeszülése mutatta idegességét, mely lassan oldódni kezdett miután Nick és Warrick számítógépes animációs modellje által az esküdtszék az ő helyzetébe tudta képzelni magát. Tényleg csak pár másodpercnyi ideig tartott az egész eset, de ez a rövid idő megváltoztatta az életét.

Viszonylagos nyugalma csak addig tartott, amíg a bíró rá nem kérdezett az eset napján történt alkoholfogyasztására. Számíthatott volna rá, hogy előhalásszák az éttermi számlát, mivel korábbi vallomásában említette, hogy Ulrich helyettes államügyésszel evett.

Egy percre lehunyta a szemét, és végiggondolta mit is fog válaszolni erre. Hallotta az esküdtek halk suttogásait, és szinte érezte a vádló tekintetüket. Próbálta minnél jobban összeszedni gondolatait. Miután részletesen elmagyarázta az alkohol hatását a szervezetére, miszerint az a hat uncia, amit megivott az ételhez, már rég nem volt a szervezetében mikor felvette a műszakját, majdnem elégedetten dőlt hátra székében.

Türelmetlenül várta az ítélethirdetést. Az esküdtek arcáról most sem lehetett semmit leolvasni. Szóvivőjük, egy testes nő hamar kimondta: tette megbocsátható. Örült az ítéletnek, noha legbelül még mindig úgy érezte, hogy valamilyen büntetést érdemelne. Az ügyvédnője se volt elégedett, de ő pont fordítva. Szerinte nem „megbocsátható", hanem „jogos" ítéletet kellett volna hozniuk, ugyanis az utóbbi azt jelenti, hogy az volt az egyetlen lehetőség, nem pedig törvényes tett történt a cél nélküli ölésre.

Fellélegezve lépett ki a teremből. A folyosón végighaladva arra gondolt, hogy valamiképp meg fogja hálálni a fiúknak, amiért időt nem sajnálva rá rekonstruálták az esetet. Tudta, hogy ez a videó nagyban befolyásolta a kedvező döntést.

Odakint szerencsésen elhaladt az elégedetlen gyászoló család, és az interjút adó bíró mellett, de pár perccel később neki is útját állták a riporterek. Hirtelen egyik kérdésükre se tudott válaszolni. Már pont mondani akarta, hogy nem ért egészen egyet az ítélettel, mikor felmentő seregként átfogta a vállát Stanley Tanner, akit megmentett közbeavatkozásával.

- Ez a fiú megmentette az életemet. Ő egy hős, egy igazi hős!

Félszegen mosolyogva, egy szó nélkül hallgatta, majd tovább mentek. A férfi meg akarta hívni egy pohár italra, de ő udvariasan visszautasította. Örült neki, hogy ki tudta magyarázni odabent az alkohollal kapcsolatos kérdést. Most egy darabig nem akart piát látni.

Mielőtt hazafelé vette volna útját, még benézett a laborba Grissomhoz. Főnöke végre megdicsérte, ami pillanatnyilag nagyon jól esett neki. Az utóbbi időben nem volt túl kedves vele, ha valamivel elcsúszott kicsit a munkájában. De talán ő is megkönnyebbült, hogy nem veszíti el az egyik munkatársát, vagy Sara finom nyomására váltott hangnemet. A nő is ott volt az irodában. Kedvesen rámosolygott, majd a mélygarázs felé vette az útját.

Odalent egyszer csak elvakította a szemét bal kéz felől egy reflektor, amint épp az út közepén ment át. Felismerte Demetrius öccsét a volán mögött. Lábai megint a földbe gyökereztek a helyzet kísérteties hasonlósága miatt, bár most a szerepek fölcserélődtek. Alig volt ideje felfogni a helyzetet, hallotta, hogy lépések közelednek a háta mögött. Szintén egy fekete férfi volt.

A magas alak odalépett hozzá, és egy papírt nyomott a kezébe.

- Rászolgált – közölte egyszerűen, majd el is ment.

A papíron az állt, hogy a család most nem a rendőrséget, hanem személyesen őt perelte be.

„_Tehát még sincs vége."_

A kocsi gázt adott, majd nagy sebességgel elindult felé. Gyorsan félrelépett, majd a távozó jármű után nézett. Percekig állt ott, majd hasogató fejjel beült az autójába, és végre hazahajtott. Szerencsére egy újságíró sem várta, illetve senki sem követte otthonáig.

Végre ismerős környezetben volt. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, megszabadult nyakkendőjétől, cipőjétől, és öltönyétől. Bevett egy aszpirint, majd egy szál alsónadrágban nyúlt végig az ágyán. Pár perc után valahonnan elővarázsolta a telefonját, hogy felhívja Jennyt. Megígérte neki, hogy rögtön szól, ha megvan az ítélet, de a gyors történések miatt ez kiment a fejéből.

„_Remélem, nem idegeskedett túl sokat…"_

- Szia, kicsim.

- Na végre! Már úgy aggódtam, hogy nem hívtál!

- Nyugi, jól vagyok.

- Láttam a hírekben, hogy felmentettek! Ez nagyszerű! Olyan boldog vagyok!

- Na igen…

- Mi a baj, Greg? Neked is örülnöd kéne…

- Én örülök. Persze. Csak fáradt vagyok.

Jenny érezte, hogy több van a rosszkedve mögött, de nem tette szóvá. – Elhiszem. Akkor talán hagylak is ma pihenni, és majd holnap megbeszéljük a történteket.

- Ne! Gyere át! Kérlek… - súgta gyorsan. – Szükségem van rád.

- Jól van. Nyugodj meg. Vegyél egy forró fürdőt és pihenj. Munka után átmegyek.

- Biztos?

- Biztos – mosolyodott el. – De most vissza kell mennem. Szia.

- Jól van. Várj Jen!

- Mi az?

- Szeretlek.

- Én is – súgta vissza könnybe lábadt szemmel, majd lerakta a telefont.

Alig várta már a munkaidő végét. A főnöke látta rajta a türelmetlenséget, így felajánlotta, hogy Steve-vel bezárnak helyette. Jenny hálásan fogadta ezt a kis segítséget kollégái részéről, akik tisztában voltak vele, hogy a tévében szerepelt férfival egy párt alkotnak, így perceken belül a lakásán volt, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és összeszedjen pár dolgot, mielőtt átmegy Greghez.

Megkönnyebbült, ahogy beállt végre Greg autója mögé a lejárón. Sietve lépett be a rockzenétől hangos házba. Tudta, hogy főként akkor bömbölteti ilyen hangosan, ha ideges, vagy bántja valami. A férfi mégis összekuporodva aludt az ágyon egy fürdőköpenybe burkolózva. Pár percig csak nézte szuszogó kimerült kedvesét. Nem volt szíve fölébreszteni, így inkább lehalkította a zenét, és átment a konyhába, hogy összeüssön valami könnyű kései vacsorát, hisz ő is éhes volt már, és sejtette, hogy az alvó férfi sem evett semmit az idegeskedéstől. Már épp a tálcára pakolta az ételt, mikor érezte, hogy egy meleg kéz simít végig a derekán, majd kapott egy puszit is a nyakára.

- Nem hallottam, hogy jössz. Megint mezítláb vagy – nézett fel Gregre.

- Te is hiányoztál… - húzta fel játékosan az orrát.

- Jól van na, te bohóc! – fordult szembe vele, majd lábujjhegyre állt egy gyors csókért. – Nagyon szexi rajtad ez a fehér köntös… - húzta végig ujjait a puha anyagból kilátszó alvástól meleg bőrén.

- Ó igazán? Megnéznélek téged is ilyen szerelésben… - húzta szorosan magához, és egy újabb csókot akart kicsikarni.

- A-a! Addig nem kapsz, amíg meg nem vacsoráztunk!

- Ne csináld! Majd utána… - hajolt a nyakához.

- Addigra kihűl, és ez frissen az igazi.

- Megeszem én melegítve is!

- Greg! Én éhes vagyok! És te is egyél, ha már ennyit „szenvedtem" vele!

- Nem vagyok éhes.

- A fenéket nem! Fogadjunk, hogy egész nap nem ettél semmit a bíróságon, csak a kávét vedelted! – pirított rá.

Greg arca lassan elsötétült, ahogy eszébe jutott a mai nap. Elengedte Jent és a szelíd erőszaknak engedve leült az egyik székre, s hagyta, hogy elé toljon egy nagy adag tojásrántottát.

- Tudom, hogy nem a szakácsművészet csúcsa, de hirtelenjében ezt tudtam csak összecsapni. Mellesleg imádom! – mosolygott a mellette ülőre, aki az első falatot fújta, hogy kihűljön.

Jenny ráérősen evett, kiélvezve minden falatot. Greg viszont már percek óta befejezte, és a nőt szuggerálta, hogy kövesse példáját. Tudta, hogy kéreti magát. Párszor az asztal alatt már végigsimított a combján, de Jen mindig mosolyogva rácsapott a kezére, mint ahogy ebben a pillanatban is.

- Jenny!

- Ej de türelmetlenek vagyunk…

- Valahogy le kell vezetnem a feszültséget!

- Akkor fuss két kört a ház körül! – mosolygott rá angyalian miközben bekapott egy szelet paradicsomot.

- Ha-ha. Nekem valami egészen más jár a fejemben – siklott a tekintete a dekoltázsára.

- A kis huncut…

- Szereted, ha az vagyok, nem? – húzta fel csábítóan egyik szemöldökét.

- Naná, csak hadd fejezzem be a vacsorám!

- Jól van na! – nyúlt a narancslé után.

- Te nem iszol bort?

- Nem. Egy darabig biztos nem.

- Mert?

- Mert majdnem az buktatott el ma.

- Nem akartam felhozni, mert nem tudom, hogy érzed magad, de ha már szóba került, nem mondanád el, hogy mi volt odabent?

Greg nem sok kedvvel, de elmondott mindent az egyre inkább elkomorodó lánynak.

- És most a család már engem perel – fejezte be.

- Hát ez fantasztikus! Ahelyett, hogy szégyellnék magukat a fiú helyében, még mindenáron téged akartak vagy akarnak bűnbaknak! Felháborító! – húzta fel magát miközben a mosogatóba pakolta az edényeket.

- Én meg tudom érteni őket is. Gyászolnak. Nem lehetett valami kellemes rádöbbenniük, hogy talán nem is ismerték Demetriust…

- Ez igaz lehet, ha egyáltalán rádöbbentek. De beláthatnák…

- Nem fogják… - sóhajtott fel karba tett kézzel. Az asztalnál ülve figyelte mosogató kedvesét.

Jenny csendben maradt, de belül érezte, hogy fortyog benne a düh. Ha valaki a szeretteit bántja, arra mindig harap. Ugyan nem akart belefolyni az ügybe, de legszívesebben elment volna az anyához, és elmondta volna a véleményét. De nem akart Greg háta mögött kavarni, így inkább feszülten tovább törölgette a tiszta edényeket.

- Cicám, nyugodj meg! – ölelte át újra hátulról.

- De…

- Sss… - fogta meg az idegességtől remegő kezeket, és maga felé fordította őt. Jólesően felsóhajtott, mikor Jenny teste szorosan hozzásimult. Finoman simogatta a keskeny hátat, és egy puha csókot adott a feje búbjára, hogy beszívhassa hajának ismerős illatát.

- Én… - kezdte volna felnézve rá, de Greg gyorsan elhallgattatta egy gyengéd csókkal.

Jen elszakította ajkaitól magát, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett, hogy aztán a folytatásért újra magához húzhassa a kócos fejet. Egy kicsit érezte a csókjaiból a fáradt szomorúságot, ettől pedig feltámadt benne a késztetés, hogy megvédje. Biztonságot és szeretetet adjon szerelmének. Ajakival puhán csókolta az arcát, Greg pedig lehunyt szemmel hagyta magát. Lábujjhegyre állva megcsókolta a csukott szemeket, elsimította az összehúzott szemöldökök közti függőleges ráncot, majd visszatért a hívogató szájához. Érezte, ahogy egyre kétségbeesettebben szorítja magához.

- Gyere… - súgta kézen fogva a férfit és a háló felé kezdte húzni.

Greg se vágyott másra, minthogy Jenny meleg ölébe hajthassa a fejét, és pihenhessen… ha tud. Egy szó nélkül, egymás simogató tekintetébe mélyedve vették le ruháikat, majd testük megszokottan simult egymáshoz. Jen emlékezetből végigcsókolta és simogatta Greg testén azokat a helyeket, amiken már nem, vagy alig látszottak a zúzódások, bár legszívesebben a sebzett lelket gyógyította volna meg, ha tudja. Lassan szeretkeztek. Mozdulataikban benne volt a fájdalom, a fáradtság, a kétségbeesés, a vigasztalás, és a szerelem.

Greg távolba meredő tekintettel nyugtatta fejét Jenny forró hasán, kezeivel pedig a csípőjét fogta. Halkan kapkodtak a levegő után. Miután lenyugodtak, Jen gyengéden beletúrt a fiú hajába, és cirógatni kezdte halántékát. Greg szorítása kicsit erősödött a csípőjén, de tekintete ugyanolyan üres maradt. Percekig nem mozdultak. Jen érezte a feszültséget kedvese tagjaiban, és ez fájt neki. Nem szerette, ha szomorúnak látta.

- Most már minden rendben lesz… - súgta végigsimítva meztelen vállán.

- Greg mintha csak erre várt volna, szorosan lehunyta barna szemeit, arcán átsuhant a fájdalom.

- Nem igaz. Ennek sose lesz vége! Még akkor se, ha lezajlik ez a második per. A rémálmok itt maradnak, nem hagyják, hogy elfelejtsem őket, a tettemet…

- De halványulni fognak! Idővel jobb lesz - a férfi fújtatott egyet, de Jen nem törődött vele -, és… én itt leszek veled, ha… te is akarod…

- Hogyne akarnám?! – fúrta fejét a mandula illatú hasba. – Te vagy az egyetlen biztos pont az életemben… Szükségem van rád! – karjait egész szorosan fonta köré, s Jen meghatódva észlelte hasán a meleg könnyeket.

- Nekem is rád… - suttogta, ahogy egy ezüstös csepp saját füle mellett futott a párnába. – Nekem is rád…

**By: Useless - girl**

**2006.12.18.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle, Jennifer Farrell

**Korhatár:**12-es karika

**Ajánlás:** Capri, Modecsibe, Zizi

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Melting Ice**

**Olvadó jég**

Greg Sanders mosolyogva lépett be a Las Vegas-i Bűnügyi Laborba. Arcáról nem tűnt el a vigyor akkor sem, amikor találkozott kollégáival a közös helyiségben.

- Szevasztok! – köszönt jókedvűen.

- Mi ez a nagy jókedv? Jó volt az éjszaka tegnap? – vigyorgott rá Nick sokat sejtetően.

- Mondhatjuk így is – hagyta rá. Tekintetét nem kerülte el Sara fintora, ahogy letette a szendvicsét ezt hallva.

Warrick és Cath, ti kaptok egy rablógyilkosságot, Nick te velem jössz egy építkezésre, Sara és Greg ti pedig a sivatagba mentek – osztotta ki belépve Gil Grissom a feladatokat, nem pazarolva köszönésre az idejét. Hagyta, hogy kollégái átfussák a papírokat, amiket kiosztott köztük. Tekintete egy pillanatra elidőzött Sarán, aki épp Greghez hajolt, hogy jobban lássa az adatokat. – Kérdés van? – nézett körbe, de senki sem reagált. – Akkor mire várunk? Munkára fel!

A reggeli dugóban araszoltak Sarával. Greg vezetett. Hosszú ujjaival a kormánykeréken dobolt a zene ritmusára.

- Remélem, még nem sült ropogósra a hullánk a sivatagban!

- Hát annak én se örülnék. De majd meglátjuk… - fordult felé egy pillanatra a nő.

- Na végre megindul a sor! – sóhajtott egyet, majd a Harry's előtt elhaladva picit lassított és bekukkantott az ablakokon. Egy pillanatra látta Jennyt, és ez még inkább felvillanyozta. Megint mosolyogva fordult vissza.

Sara felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, pont mondani akart valamit, mikor tekintete a kormányra esett, és megakadt Greg ujjain. Pontosabban egy ujján.

- Szép gyűrű – jegyezte meg tettetett könnyedséggel. – Ez az, amire gondolok?

- Igen, az – vigyorgott rá.

- Hát… akkor gratulálok. – Arca merev maradt. Teljesen ledöbbent, de ezt nem mutatta.

- Köszi! Tegnap kértem meg a kezét.

- Akkor ezért nem lehet levakarni a vigyort az arcodról.

- Aha! Tök fel vagyok dobva! – fordult vissza vigyorogva az út felé, és rálépett a gázra.

Sara nem szólalt meg egészen a helyszínig. Meg kellett emésztenie a dolgot. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe. A bohókás fickó mellette lett volna az utolsó, akit el tud képzelni vőlegénynek. Valahogy még mindig kölyökként gondolt rá, talán a bohóckodásai miatt, ugyanakkor még mindig ott volt az a fura érzés. Az, amit akkor érzett, mikor a súlyosan sérült Greg fölé hajoló pincérnőt nézte a kórházban. Féltékenység? Talán. Vagy irigység? Nem tudta eldönteni. Nem volt ugyan az a házasulós típus, de egy percre elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon Gillel valaha eljutnak-e idáig.

- Szerintem ez lesz az – jegyezte meg a fiú leparkolva egy járőrautó mellé.

A hulla nem volt szép látvány. A keselyűk eléggé szétcincálták a törzsét, de még viszonylag egyben volt a test, és azt mindketten rögtön látták a nyakon tátongó sebből, hogy gyilkosság történt.

Mire végeztek a helyszíneléssel, a testet már elszállították. Mivel a járőr kísérte a hullaszállítót, ketten maradtak a meleg sivatagban a munka végére. Greg mohón húzta meg az ásványvizes palackot, miután Sarának is dobott egyet. A nő még mindig a földön guggolt táskája mellett, és a bizonyítékokat pakolta el a felcímkézés után. Greg nem nézett rá, mikor komolyan megszólalt:

- Te nem kedveled őt, ugye?

- Kire gondolsz?

- Jennyre.

Sara felpillantott rá, de nem tudta, erre mit is válaszoljon. Nem akarta megbántani őt.

- Nem ismerem – tért ki.

- Értem – húzta el a száját a földre pillantva.

- Ezt ő mondta?

Greg érezte a hangján a visszafojtott dühöt.

- Nem. Észrevettem, hogy ha szóba kerül, mindig elkomorodsz. Felszültté válsz, vagy fintort vágsz.

- Nem hittem, hogy ennyire tudsz olvasni belőlem.

- Ugyan már Sara, évek óta együtt dolgozunk! Meg…

- Meg?

- Meg sokáig figyeltelek. Tudod, hogy tetszettél…

- Igen, a tudtomra adtad párszor.

- És remélem, hogy nem ez az oka annak, hogy nem jössz ki Jennyvel!

- Greg, mondtam már, hogy nem ismerem őt – állt fel.

- Na jó, de…

- Egyszer láttam az életemben! Mondd, mit akarsz tőlem? – emelte fel a hangját, mire Greg összehúzott szemöldökkel felé kapta a fejét.

- Hát pont ez az! Valamilyen ürüggyel mindig elkerülted őt, pedig a többiekkel is találkozott már.

- És ez téged miért zavar? Miért akarsz mindenáron barátnőket faragni belőlünk?

- Én nem azt kérem, hogy azok legyetek, csak próbáld meg elfogadni őt.

- Miért? Ki vagy te nekem, hogy ezt kelljen tennem? És ha nem szimpatikus, akkor mi van? Sok ember ilyen az életemben, mégse csinálunk ügyet belőle! – Most már szinte kiabált kezeivel hadonászva.

- Ez nekem fontos lenne. Hogy miért? Mert a barátomnak tartalak… régebben kicsit több is voltál annál számomra. De nem szeretném, ha ezek miatt megromlana a kapcsolat kettőnk között!

- De én nem…

- Csak annyit kérek, hogy próbáld meg! Adj neki egy esélyt!

- Minek? – fordult el karba tett kézzel, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

- Sara, kérlek! Nem ilyennek ismerlek… - fordította maga felé kezeit a vállaira téve.

- Mit tudsz te rólam, Greg? Azért, mert kétszer randiztunk, még rengeteg mindent nem tudsz rólam. És ez így van jól. Neked ott van Jenny, nekem meg Gil.

- Miért vagy ilyen undok velem? Tettem vagy mondtam valamit, amit nem kellett volna?

- Nem. Vagyis nem tudom! Nem lehet ezt elmagyarázni! Még saját magamnak sem tudom megfogalmazni.

- Aha, értem.

- Dehogy érted! Nem értheted – hajtotta le a fejét, de Greg az álla alá nyúlt, hogy felfelé irányítsa pillantását. Általában nem engedte volna, hogy valaki hozzáérjen, de most nem érzett elég erőt, hogy ellenálljon.

- Tényleg így gondolod? Látom, hogy egy ideje össze vagy zavarodva a jelenlétemben, csak az okát nem tudom. De jól van, nem firtatom tovább. A te dolgod. Ha akarod, elmondod. Tudod, mit szeretnék tőled. Rajtad áll, hogy megpróbálod, avagy sem. Én bízom benned.

Ideje sem volt, hogy felfogja a mozdulatot, Sara már a karjaiba vetette magát, és szájon csókolta. Összezavarodva tolta el magától.

- Azt hiszem, valamiről lemaradtam… Ez mi a fene volt, ha szabad kérdeznem?

A nő ugyanúgy le volt döbbenve saját tettén. Nem tudott semmi értelmeset kinyögni, csak állt, és nézett fel Gregre.

- És Grissom? – súgta amaz.

- Ezt vegyük úgy, hogy meg se történt! Rendben? Nem tudom, miért tettem. Bocsáss meg. Tudom, hogy te őt szereted, én meg Gilt. Felejtsük el. Jó? Azt hiszem, a hőségre fogom – mosolyodott el zavartan.

- Jól van, spongyát rá…

- Ugye felesleges kérnem, hogy erről senkinek se beszélj?

- Nyugi, meg se fordult a fejemben. Amúgy sem történt semmi – kacsintott rá, majd a vezetőülés felé indult.

Sara nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek most örüljön, vagy dühös legyen. A visszaúton végig saját viselkedésén gondolkodott, de nem jutott semmire. Vagy nem akart.

- Jól van, megpróbálom. Miattad – szólalt meg végül mikor a város határába értek.

- Tényleg?

- Igen, de nem ígérek semmit. Nem csak rajtam áll a dolog.

- Ha megismered, rájössz, hogy milyen kedves is igazából.

- Jól van, Greg, te most a föld felett jársz… - nevetett fel.

- Nem is igaz! – vágta rá durcásan, de közben már ő is mosolygott. Valami átvillant az agyán. – Hmm… nem vagy éhes?

- De. Miért?

- Gondoltam, megállhatnánk valahol bekapni valamit…

- Arra gondolsz, amire én?

- Szerintem, megeshet…

- Ne, Greg!

- Sara, valamikor el kell kezdeni. Az akciónak be kell indulnia!

- Bolond vagy, és sosem adod fel, ugye tudod? – morogta miközben befordultak a Harry's parkolójába.

- Tudom. Ezért is szerettek, nem? – kacsintott rá.

Szóval ezért jártunk már régebben is annyiszor ide, mi?

- Nem is!

- De, de! Ha visszagondolok, legtöbbször te akartál itt enni…

- Jól van, na!

- Hm. Emlékszel, mikor a túloldalról ellopták Nick kocsiját annak az esküvős gyilkosságnak a bizonyítékaival?

- Hogy is felejthetném el? – vigyorgott leállítva a motort. – Na? Készen állsz? Mehetünk?

- Essünk túl rajta… - szállt ki ő is a kocsiból.

- Remek.

Greg örült neki, hogy sikerült valamennyivel jobb belátásra bírnia a nőt, bár nem értette az előbbi viselkedését. Száján még mindig érezte Sara csókját, noha próbált nem gondolni rá. De most semmi vágyakozás nem volt benne, csak nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért tette. Ha ez a jelenet pár évvel korábban történt volna, most repesne a boldogságtó, de az ő szíve már mással volt tele. Azzal a nővel, akitől már csak egy ajtó választotta el.

Odabent szinte alig volt hely. A pincérek folyamatosan rohangásztak. Sarával találtak egy a pulthoz viszonylag közeli asztalt. Gregnek csak egy futó csókra és egy hatalmas mosolyra futotta a nagy pörgésben, de az ő asztalukhoz Jenny jött ki felvenni a rendelést.

Egy kicsit értetlenül nézett, mikor meglátta Sarát a kedvesével, de nem szólt semmit, csak rámosolygott. Szinte érezte megint a feszültséget kettejük között, de aztán ez is oldódni látszott, ahogy a másik nő is visszamosolygott rá.

- Mit hozhatok? – tért vissza eredeti szerepéhez egészen közel állva az asztalhoz, így Greghez is, aki kihasználva az alkalmat, jobb kezével finoman simogatni kezdte a szoknyája szegélye mentén a combját. Persze nem szólt semmit, csak még szélesebb lett a mosolya.

- Egy tojásos szendvicset és egy ásványvizet.

- Én meg a szokásosat, kicsim… - mosolygott rá fülig érő szájjal, miközben tekintetével megkereste a szolid ezüst gyűrűt is.

Jenny követte a pillantását, és felnevetett, ahogy odahajolt egy gyors csókot adni, hogy aztán el is siessen. Sara a lány után bámuló kollégájára nézett, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Hahó, Rómeó, térj vissza egy kicsit a földre! - integetett, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.

- Itt vagyok, itt vagyok.

- Ha nem bánod, foglalkozhatnánk az üggyel is…

- Ja, persze. Elég sok bizonyítékot találtunk a helyszínen…

- Tényleg, bezártad a kocsit rendesen? Nem szeretnék megint úgy járni, mint Nickkel!

- Persze, nyugi, direkt ide álltam szem elé.

- Hát szerintem te most nem sok mindent vennél észre Jenniferen kívül…

- Jaj, ne izélj már!

- Azt látom, hogy a füled hegyéig szerelmes vagy, de… nem volt korai ez az eljegyzés? Mióta is vagytok együtt?

- Nem hinném, hogy korai lenne. Végül is már kicsit több mint egy éve imádom őt. Szeretjük egymást. Átéltünk már nehéz időket is, gondolok itt az összeverésemre, a tárgyalásokra és a többi, de megoldottuk. Túléltük. Jó vele. Imádom. Kell ennél több?

- Remélem, ezt akkor is így fogod látni, ha kicsit letisztul a rózsaszín köd…

- Jaj, Sara! Miért kell mindig ilyen racionálisnak lenned? Engedd el magad kicsit! Hisz ha minden igaz, te is szerelmes vagy a nagyfőnökbe, nem?

- De igen.

- Na ugye? Lazíts! Élvezd egy kicsit az életet.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van – mosolygott rá, majd ő is az ételekkel érkező Jen felé fordult.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2007.01.06.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell

**Korhatár:**12-es karika

**Ajánlás:** Capri, Modecsibe, Zizi

**Tartalom:** Hogy is volt ez az eljegyzés dolog? 

**Megjegyzés: **Az idézet _Vanessa Carlton: Paradise_ című számából származik. Ajánlott szám még: _Justin Timberlake: My love_. (Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ilyet írok le. :D)

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Zuhany**

- „_One more day in paradise, one more day in paradise, one more day in paradise, one last chance to feel alright…_"

- Már megint ezt a számot énekled? – bújt hátulról zuhanyzó kedveséhez Greg, és a nyakába csókolt. Elmosolyodott, ahogy érezte Jen libabőrösségét.

- Miért? Zavar? Ez a közös számunk elméletileg, legalábbis eközben kezdődött minden… - simogatta meg a dereka köré font erős karokat.

- Gyakorlatilag is – súgta a fülébe. – Egyébként meg nem zavar. Szeretem, ha énekelsz. Szép a hangod.

Jenny felnevetett és hátával kedvese mellkasához simult. Még mindig imádta, ha meztelen bőrük összeért.

- Talán énekesnőnek kéne mennem… - viccelődött.

- Na neeem! Te az én különbejáratú dalos pacsirtám vagy. Nem osztozom senkivel! Az meg pláne nem hiányozna, hogy a turnék is elszakítsanak tőlem.

- Drágám, nem vagy egy kicsit önző? – mosolygott és kedvesen belecsípett Greg karjába.

- Au, ne bánts! – fúrta fejét a lány vizes hajába. – Egyébként, ha rólad van szó, akkor igenis önző vagyok és punktum.

- Akkor ezért kérted meg a kezem?

- Többek között – súgta, miközben finoman újra puszilgatni kezdte puha nyakát.

Jenny egy percig élvezte a kényeztetést a zenét és a víz csobogását hallgatva, majd maga elé emelte jobb kezét.

- Gyönyörű ez a gyűrű. Imádom az ezüstöt.

- Örülök, hogy ennyire tetszik! Sokáig keresgéltem.

- Beletrafáltál rendesen. Ez szerelem első látásra.

- A gyűrű vagy én?

- Bolond! – kuncogott. – Fifti-fifti?

- Na jó, kiegyezek vele…

- Remek. De… én még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy ez tényleg velem történik.

- Pedig hidd csak el! Vagy esetleg meggondoltad magad?

- Ugyan dehogy! Csak minden… olyan gyorsan történt. Például alig pár hónapja élünk csak együtt…

- Ehhez képest elég jól tűröd a hülyeségeimet – mosolygott a lány vállán nyugtatva fejét. – Nem sokan bírták velem ennyi ideig.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Tudod, a kis szokások, amik az együttélésnél óhatatlanul előjönnek.

- Szerintem kiegyezhetünk egy döntetlenben is, mert te is hősiesen tűrsz tőlem.

- A harmonikus kapcsolat megtestesítői – morogta artikulálatlanul, lehunyt szemekkel, miközben egyre csak szívta magába kedvese ismerős illatát, és teste melegét.

Mindig ezt csinálta, ha hazaért egy fárasztó műszak után. Ez az apró dolog biztonsággal és megnyugvással töltötte el. Jen csak hümmögött egyet, majd még inkább belebújt Greg ölelésébe, ahogy elkezdődött a _Peeping Tom_ a Placebo nevű együttestől. Gondolatai, mint az utóbbi napokban oly sokszor, megint a pár nappal korábbi este felé kalandoztak, amikor is menyasszony lett…

---------------------

Greg vacsorázni vitte egy elegánsabb étterembe. Ritkán volt idejük ilyen helyekre járni. Jen mindig elámult az ilyen fényűző éttermeken, hisz fizetéséből ugyan telt volna rá, de nem szívesen költekezett feleslegesen. Ma este mégis valamiféle izgatottság lett úrrá rajta, talán Greg titokzatossága miatt. Ismerte őt már annyira, hogy lássa rajta a feszült várakozást. Tudta, hogy valamit titkol, vagy valami történt, de sejtette, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis elmondja, ha akarja. Egész vacsora alatt figyelte, de nem kérdezett rá. Miután végeztek, Greg kifizetett még egy üveg pezsgőt, és sétálni indultak. Hiába nyüzsgött körülöttük az esti Las Vegas, mégis valahogy kívülállónak érzeték magukat, ahogy kézen fogva sétáltak a kivilágított utcákon. De ez a kívülállás most nem volt kellemetlen. Csendesen figyelték az embereket, miközben tudatában voltak a másik jelenlétének. Jennyt valahogy mindig elöntötte a biztonság érzése, ha Greg kezét fogta, vagy ha vele volt. Most is ezt érezte. Szinte észre se vette, ahogy lassan egy park felé terelte őt. Leültek egy padra, és csak nézték pár percig a nem messze csobogó kivilágított szökőkutat.

- Nem akarod kinyitni? – pillantott az elgondolkodott férfira, aki még mindig az üveget fogta jobb kezében. Meglepődött, mikor Greg kipirult arccal, és forró pillantással fordult felé. Ismerte ezt a nézést, mindig ilyen volt, ha kívánta őt, de a zavart most nem értette az arcán.

- Ja, persze, de pohár az nincs… - nyitotta ki.

- Jaj drágám, hát olyan finnyásnak ismersz te engem? – vette át az üveget, majd meg is húzta.

Greg csak ült és nézte. Kicsit furcsa látványt nyújtott a szorosan mellette ülő elegáns ruhában pompázó lány, ahogy üvegből itta a pezsgőt, de valahogy ezt a Jent is csak imádni tudta. Az este folyamán sokszor csak ült, és nézte őt. Gyűjtötte a bátorságát.

- Greg…

- Igen? – ocsúdott fel.

- Ma már többször láttalak így nézni rám, és most nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez jó vagy rossz… Szóval mi a baj? – simított végig az arcán.

- Baj? Az nincs egyelőre… - csókolt bele a tenyerébe.

Jen értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét, és hagyta, hogy Greg a pillantását kerülve kezébe vegye az ujjait. Miközben simogatni kezdte kézfejét, újra megszólalt:

- Tudod… furcsa…

- Micsoda?

- Sokat gondolkodtam… kettőnkről…

- És, mire jutottál? – kérdezte kíváncsian, de átsuhant a fején egy pillanatra a félelem, hogy talán a szakítást akarja így felvezetni, hisz egész nap feszült volt, ráadásul napok óta sokszor szótlanul, elkomolyodva ült. Látta rajta, hogy valamin nagyon agyal. A lehetőség, hogy le akarhatja zárni kapcsolatukat rémülettel, és sajgó fájdalommal töltötte el, de igyekezett nem mutatni semmit, bár ezt Greg megkönnyítette azzal, hogy még mindig nem nézett rá.

- Rövid idő alatt nagyon megszerettelek, azt hiszem, ezt te is érzed… És… ez nekem furcsa. Még sosem szerettem senkit ennyire, de…

Jenny torka a „de" szócska hallatán összeszorult.

- … de nem tudom, hogy megérdemellek-e egyáltalán…

- Greg, tudod, hogy…

- Várj, hadd fejezzem be… Szóval én… sokáig kerestem a szavakat. Próbáltam viccesre venni a figurát, de most nem megy. Úgy tűnik, a helyzet komolysága átragadt rám… Szóval… nem tudom, mit hebegek-habogok itt… ahelyett, hogy végre rátérnék, de…

Olyan gyorsan hallgatott el, hogy Jen felkapta a fejét. Torkában dobogó szívvel nézte szokásos laza stílusát vesztett, komoly kedvesét, és érzete, hogy a könnyek már gyűlnek a szemében.

- Azért hoztalak ide, hogy… - egy pillanatra megszakította mondandóját, míg letérdelt előtte - … megkérdezzem: hozzám jönnél-e feleségül?

Jen körül megfordult a világ. Még levegőt is elfelejtett venni egy pillanatra. Ledöbbent arckifejezéssel bámult a térdeplő Gregre, aki már a kezében tartotta a gyűrűket tartalmazó fekete dobozkát. A nőt annyira váratlanul érte a kérdés, hogy csak tátogni tudott.

- Persze, ha korainak tartod, én megértem, ha nem akarsz… - hadarta gyorsan aggódva, mikor látta a tanácstalanságot, és a könnyeket végigfutni a sápadt arcon.

- Bolond vagy?! Hát hogyne akarnám?! – vetette magát a nyakába könnyezve.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy…

- Igen, igen, igen!! – kiáltotta megkönnyebbülten, majd halkan sírdogálni kezdett örömében.

- De akkor miért a könnyek? – tolta el kicsit magától, hogy a barna szemekbe nézhessen.

- Mert… áh, de hülye vagyok! Azt hittem, hogy szakítani akarsz velem! – nevetett fel fellélegezve.

- Dehogy is te butus! Akkor azt hiszem, keveset mondtam, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem.

Jen nem mondott semmit, csak szorosan átölelte karjait a nyaka köré fonva, majd felhúzta a padra Greget, hogy ne kelljen olyan kényelmetlenül térdelnie.

- Megengeded? – mutatta fel a gyűrűs dobozkát.

- Persze – mosolygott sugárzóan rá.

Greg óvatosan remegő keze után nyúlt, hogy felcsúsztathassa a finom ékszer az ujjára. Jenny meghatottan figyelte kedvesét. Boldogan csókolta meg, aztán csak nézte őt csillogó szemekkel.

- Nem félsz, hogy bekötöm a fejed? – kérdezte a vigyorgó férfitől.

- Hát egyelőre még nem, mert remélem, hogy nem változol fúriává ezek után…

- Nyugi, ahhoz előbb el kell venned! – simogatta meg nevetve az arcát. – Egészségedre!

Miután a pezsgő elfogyott, Jenny úgy érezte, nem tud egy helyben maradni, úgyhogy felpattant és a szökőkút felé indult.

- Annyira boldog vagyok! Nem tudok csak ülni! Gyere, táncolj velem! – unszolta sugárzó arccal kedvesét. – Ordítani tudnék a boldogságtól! – kiáltott az ég felé, és karjait kitárva forogni kezdett.

Greg mosolyogva ölelte át, majd egy gyors csókot adott a kipirult ajkakra.

- Hé, nem táncolni akartál? – szólt a karjaiból kibontakozó lány után, aki már a szökőkútnál állt, és gyorsan kibújt könnyű szandáljából.

- Majd utána. Most le kell kicsit hűtenem magam!

Greg csak vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét, és figyelte a lábait a vízbe dugó szerelmét, aki ezek után, mint valami bohókás kislány, a szökőkút peremén járva kezdett egyensúlyozni. Ritkán látta ennyire megbolondulni, de nagyon édesnek találta. Lassan odalépkedett hozzá, és felnézett rá.

- Jól érzi magát a kisasszony? Ne hívjak orvost?

- Ugyan miért hívna a kedves úr? Pompásan érzem magam!

- Ó valóban? Pedig úgy látom, épp megszédülni készül… - fogta át a derekát, majd a következő pillanatban már a vállán kalimpált foglya.

- Hééé! Tegyél le! – ütögette a hátát.

- Pedig csak meg akartam védeni a királykisasszony becsületét… - sóhajtott fel színpadiasan miközben lassan leeresztette őt. A mozdulattól Jen ruhája feljebb csúszott.

- A mimet? – húzta fel kacéran egyik szemöldökét, miközben Greg balját a combjára csúsztatta, majd a kezei eltűntek a férfi zakója alatt.

- Hmm… most a táncos rész jön, vagy valami más?

- Azt hiszem, a „valami másra" szavaznék… - súgta, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. – Menjünk haza! – indítványozta belemarkolva a fenekébe.

- De sietős lett valakinek…

- Talán ellenkezel?

- Isten ments!

--------------------------

Még mindig mosolyogva gondolt vissza rá, ahogy egy darabig mezítláb sétált Greg mellett, aztán mikor rálépett egy kőre, a fiú felkapta a karjaiba, és egészen a park széléig cipelte azzal a magyarázattal, hogy gyúrnia kell a „küszöbön átemelős" figurára.

- Még mindig sokszor kérdezem magamtól, hogy ez az egész tényleg igaz-e.

- Hidd el, az! – súgta újra a fülébe, majd a fülcimpáját kezdte harapdálni, ujjai pedig a hasát cirógatták. – Bár a kollégáim odabent még nem igazán tudnak elképzelni férjként. Állandóan ugratnak. Na nem mintha ezt annyira zokon venném…

- Megnéztem volna a fejüket, mikor elmondtad nekik…

- Nem mondtam el először, a gyűrűt vették észre, és rákérdeztek.

- Értem – hunyta le a szemét, ahogy Greg ujjai egyre nagyobb területeket barangoltak be vizes bőrén. Cserébe még inkább hozzá simult, fenekét pedig finoman az ágyékához nyomta.

- Ha ezt most nagyon gyorsan nem hagyod abba, akkor nem állok jót magamért… - nyögött fel fojtottan.

- Ajaj, mi lesz itt… - suttogta gúnyosan.

Greg csak hümmögött egyet, és nyelvével végigsiklott nyaka vonalán, hogy aztán bal vállát kezdje csókolni, és finoman harapdálni. Pillanatokon belül őrülten meg tudta kívánni. Most is érezte, ahogy agyát (és nem csak azt) elönti a vér. Jenny testének puhasága, a lenyalt vízcseppek íze, és a formás fenék mocorgása elvette az eszét. Érezte, hogy férfiassága éledezni kezd.

- Mi lenne, ha elzárnánk a vizet, és ezt bent folytatnánk? – suttogta kezeit a melleire csúsztatva.

- Hát… elég nagy lenne a villámszámla, ha… - nyögött fel, ahogy érezte a hosszú ujjakat magán. – Legfeljebb később visszajövünk, és megmosom… a hátad…

- Megegyeztünk – fordította maga felé kedvesét, és oda se nézve elzárta a csapot.

Vizes lábnyomokat hagyva maguk után tűntek el a hálóban…

**By: Useless-girl**

**2007.01.10.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell

**Korhatár:**16-os karika

**Ajánlás:** Modecsibe (a Justin album miatt, köszi az ajánlást), Capri (kedvenc írótársamnak), és Zizi (aki remélhetőleg már nem keresi az útját… :P )

**Megjegyzés: **Jóhatással volt rám azt hiszem ez a Justin Timberlake album (_Futuresex/Lovesound_) pedig egyáltalán nem ilyen zenéket hallgatok… :)

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**Az utolsó szó**

Türelmetlenül várta haza Greget. Ma szabadnapja volt, így hát egész nap kedvese házában tett-vett. Már pár hónapja itt lakott, úgyhogy volt ideje kiismerni a ház minden egyes zugát. Fáj a feje a sok gondolkodástól. Ezerszer átrágta magában a dolgot, és végre döntésre jutott. Bár néha még elbizonytalanodott, úgy érezte, jól döntött.

Hogy lefoglalja magát, kitakarította a házat, főzött egy kis kései vacsorát, és még egy kicsit rajzolni is maradt ideje.

„_Már megint késik… fogadjunk, hogy nem tudja otthagyni az új ügyét…"_ – sóhajtott. – _„Ez az egy dolog picit zavar benne. Már-már munkamániás lett a szentem. Ha van valamilyen bűntény, órákig agyal a bizonyítékok felett, vagy keresgél a helyszíneken. Azt hiszem, még mindig bizonyítani akar Grissomnak, noha már nem olyan zöldfülű helyszínelő."_

Elgondolkodva tette le kezéből a szenet, és elnézett rajza fölött.

„_Mennyire tud hiányozni! Hihetetlen, hogy ennyire beleszerettem. Nem igazán éreztem ilyet eddig. Mindenesetre nagyon jó érzés, hogy van, akihez hazajöjjek, akihez éjjelente hozzá bújhatok…"_

Maga elé emelte maszatos jobbját, amin megcsillant a szolid kis gyémánt az ezüst foglalatban. „Időnként" gyönyörködött a gyűrűben.

„_Hogy ismerhetett ki ilyen rövid idő alatt? Miért ilyen tökéletes minden? Félek, hogy ennek egyszer csak vége szakad."_

Nagyot sóhajtva folytatta rajzát, lábát a zene ütemére mozgatva.

- Koszos leszel! – nevetett fel, mikor Greg magához szorította amint megérkezett.

- Nem baj, voltam már sokkal mocskosabb is, kormozz csak össze nyugodtan! – vigyorgott minden szó után egy-egy gyors csókot nyomva a szájára.

Jen pedig mosolyogva hagyta fekete ujjlenyomatait kedvese arcán.

- Gyere, most meg az arcod, aztán vacsizzunk! – ragadta meg a kezét, és a fürdő felé kezdte húzni.

Greg nem tudta megállni, hogy az előtte egy agyonmosott pólóban és fekete melegítőnadrágban vonuló nő fenekére ne csúsztassa a kezét. Jen játékosan ellökte magától.

- Drágám, mondták már, hogy nagy az étvágyad?

- A szexuálisra gondoltál, szívecském? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét vigyorogva.

- Talált, süllyedt! – emelte a feje fölé maszatos kezeit Greg felé fordulva.

- Ugyan, miből gondolod? – lépett hozzá kezeit a formás hátsóra csúsztatva, hogy egészen közel húzhassa magához.

- Hmm… hát nem is tudom… - hajolt hozzá és finoman megharapta alsó ajkát. Tudta, hogy Greg imádja, ha ezt csinálja. De mielőtt túlságosan belemelegedtek volna, kibújt öleléséből. – Na gyere, hozzuk rendbe magunkat, aztán irány a konyha!

- Ugye tudod, hogy kegyetlen vagy?

- Naná! Tisztában vagyok vele, és ráadásul élvezem is! – vigyorgott rá, majd eltűnt a fürdőben.

Látta rajta, hogy legszívesebben megint teljesen mással csillapítaná az éhségét, de muszáj volt beszélnie vele, így ragaszkodott a vacsorához. Két falat közt rápillantott. Egyértelműen látta a szemében a vágyat, ahogy ránézett. Néha elcsodálkozott Greg telhetetlenségén, de egyáltalán nem zavarta ez a tulajdonsága. Sokszor mosolygott azon, hogy még mindig ennyire kívánja őt. Ez valahogy jól esett neki. Nem gondolta volna anno a Harry's-ben állva, hogy attól a naptól ilyen messzire eljutnak. Nem győzött hálát adni az égnek, hogy az övé lehet ez a kis tudós… A Harry's-ről eszébe jutott, hogy min agyalt egész nap.

- Valamit mondani akarsz? – kérdezte rántott húsát vágva, mikor látta, hogy a nő elgondolkodva leteszi a villáját.

- Igen. Gondolkodtam.

- Ajaj, ez rosszul kezdődik… - kacsintott rá. Jen lemondóan sóhajtott. – Jól van, jól van, befogtam. Min járattad azt a csinos kis fejecskéd? – kapott be egy falat húst.

- Nos, otthagyom a Harry's-t.

Greg meglepődve nézett rá. – Mert? Történt valami?

- Nem, csak úgy érzem, eljött az idő, hogy váltsak. Lassan négy éve vagyok ott pincérnő. Nem akarok a Harry's-ben megöregedni, annyira azért nem fizetnek jól…

- És jól átgondoltad? Esetleg tudod is már, hogy hova akarsz menni?

- Elhiheted, hogy eleget rágtam magam rajta. Igen, már kinéztem pár lehetőséget.

- És van, ami igazán érdekel is? – kezdett újra enni.

- Van. Azt hiszem, kipróbálom magam egy könyvszerkesztőségnél. Meglátom, hogy mit mutatnak ott. Aztán ha nem jönne be, keresgélek tovább. Szerinted?

- Hát… végül is szíved joga eldönteni, hogy tovább akarsz-e állni. Ha tényleg úgy érzed, hogy többre vagy hivatott, és más téren is ki akarod próbálni magad, akkor hajrá! Én nem akadályozlak meg benne.

- Tudtam, hogy meg fogod érteni! – mosolyodott el, és letette a villáját, hogy az ölébe ülhessen.

- Huh, máskor is mondok ilyen okosságokat, ha az a jutalmam, hogy csinos lányok ülnek az ölembe! – nézett végig kedvesén.

- Nana! Ezt a kiváltságot csak én adhatom, és élvezhetem a következményeit! – fenyegette meg mutatóujjával komolyságot erőltetve kipirult arcára.

- Ha sokszor kapok ilyen ajándékot, akkor azt hiszem, nem lesz probléma… - simított végig hosszú combján.

- Megpróbálom ezt észben tartani – ütött mutatóujjával játékosan Greg orrára, majd két ujja közé csippentette az állát, hogy maga felé fordítva egy csókot lopjon.

- Azért… hiányozni fog az a kis egyenruhád… - szólalt meg, miután levegőhöz jutott. – Irtó szexi vagy benne!

- Ha akarod, megtartok egyet… Biztos megengedi Robert.

- Az nagyon-nagyon jó lenne… - csúsztatta be ujjait a kopott póló alá, és végigfuttatta őket Jen derekán. Érezte, hogy libabőrös lett az érintésétől, s ahogy a melleire pillantott, ez a reakció már láthatóvá is vált számára.

A lány félig beharapott szájjal nézett a szemeibe. A sötét lobogás tekintetében a simogatás hatására egyre erősödött. Mikor látta, hogy előre hajol egy csókért, pár centire szájától megállította kérdésével:

- Á-há! Csak így simán Robert? – húzódtak mosolyra ajkai.

- Jaj, Greg, fogd már be! – fogta kezei közé arcát, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. – Amúgy meg… te… is.. a keresztnevén… szólítod… a kollégáid… - mondta egy-egy csók között, mialatt átváltott lovagló ülésbe Greg ölében, hogy még közelebb érezhesse magához.

- Igazad van – suttogta a szájába, és felsóhajtott a kellemesen izgató érzéstől, ahogy puha öle az ágyékához simult.

- Tudom – válaszolta hátrahajtott fejjel, kiélvezve a nyakára kapott csókokat.

- Mindig… a tiednek… kell lennie… az utolsó… szónak?

- Hát észrevetted? – nevetett fel, de nevetése egy nyögésbe hajló sóhajba fulladt, ahogy a pólója alatt matató kéz előre vándorolt hátáról, hogy újra megbizonyosodjon róla: testének ezen a felén is ugyanolyan bársonyos a bőr.

- Naná! – lehelte kulcscsontjára.

- Dicséretes – simított végig mellkasán, majd rögtön gombolni is kezdte fekete ingét.

- Az – gyűrte kicsit feljebb a piros pólót.

- Akkor talán… hagyhatnál is nyerni…- csúsztatta be egyik kezét a kilazított nadrágba.

- Na jó, most… nyertél, mert ez… övön aluli ütés volt… - hunyta le egy pillanatra barna szemeit Jen kezének finom mozgására koncentrálva.

- Megvannak az eszközeim, hogy kicsikarjam a győzelmet – nyalt végig a nyakán.

- Érzem… Fantasztikus vagy! – markolt két kézzel a fenekébe, hogy még közelebb húzhassa magához.

- Köszönöm – suttogta utoljára, megkeresve Greg éhes száját.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2007.01.14.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell, Gil Grissom, meg egy rakás Sanders :D

**Korhatár:** a vége felé 18-as karika, amúgy 12-es

**Ajánlás:** Caprinak, kedvenc írótársamnak, illetve Rekanak, akit öröm volt megismerni neten keresztül. :D

**Megjegyzés: **A cím egy HIM számból származik (When Love & Death Embrace)

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**„_Please take me into your arms__…"_**

****

- Hát ez remek hír! És a jövő hétvégén lenne?

- Igen. A „szűkebb" családi körben.

- Rendben. Megbeszélem Jennyvel, aztán holnap visszahívlak. Szerintem biztosan elmegyünk. Ő még úgyse volt a szülővárosomban.

- Mi már a héten visszarepülünk Norvégiába, hogy segítsünk Marielláéknak az előkészületekben. Számítanak rátok.

- Oké. Már várom a találkozást. Ezer éve nem láttam őket. Ja, és majd én is akarok mondani valamit.

- Micsodát?

- Majd megtudod ott. Ne legyél kíváncsi, mert hamar megöregszel, mama!

- Kisfiam, azt hiszem, ezzel már elkéstél…

- Ugyan már anyu, te örökifjú vagy! Ez norvég örökségünk legjobb része!

- Greg, ne hízelegj! – nevetett a nő a telefonban.

- Hát jó… Na akkor majd hívlak.

- Rendben. Szeretlek, fiam! Vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Én is. Szia!

Greg jókedvűen tette le a telefont. Épp a kocsijában ült. Édesanyja hívása előtt fejezte be a helyszínen összegyűjtött bizonyítékok rendezését. Útját a labor felé vette. Gondolatai az utazás körül forogtak. Ebédszünetben be kell ugrania Jenhez is, hogy közölje vele: hazamennek. Legalábbis az ő rég nem látott hazájába. Egészen kicsi volt, mikor szüleivel Amerikába költöztek. Ők most is Los Angelesben laknak. Annak idején Greg Kaliforniában a Stanford egyetemre járt és utána valahogy Las Vegasba keveredett. Valami megfogta ebben a városban. Talán a változatosság, a pörgés, hogy sose unatkozott itt. Meg persze a munkáját is imádta. Valahol különlegesnek tartotta magukat.

Kellett pár kört mennie, mire megtalálta Grissomot.

- Szia Griss! Itt vannak a Perry ügy bizonyítékainak listája.

- Remek. Nézett bele a papírokba a folyosón az irodája felé haladva. – Még valami?

- Igen, lenne. Szeretnék jövő hét végére, pontosabban már péntekre is szabadságot kérni. – Grissom kérdő tekintetére még hozzátette: - Családi ügy Norvégiában.

- Rendben. Megnézem a beosztást.

- Köszi. Ha kellenék, telefonon elérsz.

- Hova mész?

- Ebédszünet.

Főnöke nem szólt semmit, csak belépett az irodájába. Ebből már tudta, hogy mehet. Szinte pillanatok alatt Jenny munkahelyéhez ért. A bejárattól nem messze meg is látta sétálni kedvesét. Épp ebédelni indult. Lelassított mellette, és lehúzta az ablakot.

- Mennyiért jönne velem, kishölgy? – villantott rá egy lehengerlő mosolyt fekete napszemüvege mögül.

- Nincs magának annyi pénze – simított végig kicsit meggyűrődött szoknyáján.

És mit szólna akkor egy ebédhez? – állt meg az autóval.

- Hmm… na jó, meggyőzött.

Egy percen belül már mellette ült bekapcsolva a biztonsági övet, majd kapott egy csókot is.

- Jó hírem van – mondta már a gyorsétteremben Greg.

- Na! Ki vele!

- Jövő hétvégén nem kell dolgoznom.

- Hűha, péntektől én is szabad vagyok – csillant fel a szeme.

- Ez remek, mert akkor kényelmesen elérjük a repülőt.

- Miféle repülőt? – húzta fel kérdőn szépen ívelt szemöldökét a nő.

- Hát ami Norvégiába, pontosabban Bergenbe megy az unokatestvérem, Sven esküvőjére.

Jen csak nézett rá ujjai közt egy sült krumplit tartva. Hirtelen jött ennek az utazásnak a híre. Már régóta szeretett volna elmenni Gregékhez, de még nem nagyon került szóba ez a téma köztük. Valamiféle izgalom fogta el. De még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a kellemes, vagy a kellemetlen fajtából. Az egyik pillanatban még nagyon szívesen megismerte volna Greg távolban élő rokonait, az egész családot, a másikban azonban már félt a találkozástól. Sok minden átfutott a fején, de leginkább attól tartott, hogy hogyan fogják fogadni.

- És azt hiszem, ez kiváló alkalom lesz arra is, hogy bejelentsük az eljegyzésünket! – vigyorgott rá. – Nem is mondasz semmit?

Jen csak bámult rá. A szája szóra nyílt, de aztán mégis becsukta. Greg látta rajta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- Mi a baj? Megijedtél? – mosolygott rá melegen.

- Én…

- Nyugi, nem fognak megenni! Kedvesek mind. Majdnem.

- Csak… ez most olyan hirtelen jött.

- Nincs kedved menni? - nézett rá komolyan.

- Nem erről van szó! Persze, hogy elmegyünk, csak… nem tudom, hogy készen állok-e, hogy a teljes Sanders családdal találkozzak. Persze nem mi leszünk a lényeg, csak kicsit tartok tőle, hogy hogyan fogadnak…

- Kicsim, te lebűvölő vagy! Imádni fognak – fogta meg a szalvétát gyűrögető kezét.

Jen bizakodva rámosolygott. Greg imádta, hogy ilyen kislányos is tud lenni, noha az előbb még a végzet asszonyát játszotta. Szerette ezt a sokoldalúságot benne. Jennel például egész éjjel tudott pörögni egy buliban a barátokkal, ugyanakkor sokszor csak lustán elnyúltak az ágyon. Rengeteg mindent kipróbáltak már együtt. És most is úgy érezte, hogy jól választott, hogy ő az, akivel az elkövetkezendő éveket is el tudja képzelni. Ujjait becsúsztatta a puha tenyérbe, és finoman simogatni kezdte az érzékeny bőrt. Jen majd elolvadt attól a szerelmes nézéstől, ahogy most meredt rá. Ettől az egy pillantástól elszálltak a kétségei. Most már nyugodtabban mosolygott ő is megszorítva a másik kezét. Csendesen tértek vissza ebédjükhöz.

Izgatottan ült a taxi hátsó ülésén Greg mellett. Körülbelül fél órára voltak már csak a háztól, ahonnan másnap az esküvőre indultak. Feszülten szorongatta a férfi egyik kezét, miközben mereven nézett kifele az ablakon. A táj gyönyörű volt, de most ez sem tudta elterelni a figyelmét a találkozásról. Egy hétig ugyan el tudta rejteni Greg elől a feszültségét, de ma hajnalban már nyugtalanul forgolódott az ágyban. A repülőn is sokszor elszalasztotta kedvese mondatait, most meg már szinte másra se tudott gondolni, mint hogy mit kellene mondania. Meglepődött saját magán. Nem szokta ennyire túlproblémázni a dolgokat. Hiányolta saját laza stílusát. Nem tudta, miért görcsölt ennyire rá a dologra. Szinte meg se érezte a nyugtató simogatást a kézfején.

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk – súgta halkan a fülébe a férfi.

Látta rajta a feszültséget, de már nem tudott semmit mondani rá. Tudta, hogy hamar el fog múlni ez az érzése, ha találkozik végre a többiekkel, akik közül páran szintén a szüleinél voltak elszállásolva.

Amint becsöngettek, édesanyja egy pillanat múlva már nyitotta is az ajtót. Sejtette, hogy már egy ideje itt strázsált rájuk várva. Évek óta nem volt együtt a család ebben a régi házban. Még gyerek volt, mikor itt hagytak mindent. A házat azért megtartották, és az egyik nénikéjére bízták. Szeretett itt élni. Bergen külvárosának egy nyugodtabb környékén állt a ház.

- Csak hogy végre ideértetek! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Sanders szorosan átölelve a fiát, majd Jennynek is adott két anyai csókot az arcára. Ők már párszor találkoztak. Az első perctől szimpatikusak voltak egymásnak. – Apád a kertben van Stefannal, meg a többi férfivel. Mi meg elfoglaltuk a konyhát. Gyertek, ne álljatok itt az ajtóban! Hozzátok a csomagjaitokat! Már előkészítettük Greg régi szobáját.

Jen mosolygott Mrs. Sanders tüsténkedésén, de egy pillanatra el is szomorodott. Az ő édesanyja is ilyen életvidám volt. Greg mamája mindig rá emlékeztette, ha találkoztak. Szerencsére hamar megkedvelték egymást, és most már érezte, hogy kezdi picit pótolni édesanyja szeretetének hiányát. Greg mintha csak megérezte volna, mire gondol, gyengéden végigsimított a hátán, jelezve, hogy induljanak az alacsony nő után az emeletre.

- Mivel Erinnek és Stefannak nincsen gyereke, ezért Greg szobáját nem is rendezték át. Szinte minden olyan, mint mikor itt hagyta. Persze azért alaposan kitakarítottunk mielőtt ideértetek – csacsogott tovább. – Sajnos az ágy túl kicsi kettőtöknek, így egy kétszemélyes szivacsot raktunk be. Remélem, nem probléma, és meg fog felelni… - álltak meg egy fehér ajtó előtt.

- Nyugi anyu! Azért vegyél levegőt is! – vigyorgott rá. – Tökéletes lesz. Kis helyen is elférünk, igaz kicsim?

- Hát persze! Nem lesz gond – nézett a szemébe, és gyorsan lopott egy csókot lábujjhegyre állva. Mrs. Sanders gyönyörködve nézte a párost. – Na de most hadd lássam, milyen volt kicsi Greg szobája! – mosolyodott el.

Ahogy beléptek, Jenny szeme elé egy barátságos szoba tárult. A falakon kék tapéta volt kicsi fehér hajókkal. A nagy kétszárnyas ablak alatt a széles párkány úgy volt kialakítva, hogy a párnákon kényelmesen el lehetett olvasgatni, vagy nézni a kinti tájat. A falak mentén nyers színű polcok és egy nagy szekrény helyezkedett el. Jen rengeteg könyvet látott. A szoba jobb felében állt az ágy, ami egy kék takaróval volt leborítva, mellette pedig pont elfért a már említett szivacs. Az íróasztal az ajtótól balra helyezkedett el a fal mentén. Fölötte a polcokon különféle kőzetek, vegyületek, illetve hajómodellek sorakoztak.

- Helyes kis szoba! – nézett az emlékeibe merült férfira. Eddig bele sem gondolt, hogy milyen érzés lehet neki annyi év után újra visszatérni ide. – Jó sok könyved volt. Ezeket mind olvastad?

- Úgy emlékszem, igen.

- Nagyon szerette a könyveket. Főleg a kémiai és a biológiai témájúakat. Ha csak tehette, vagy bántotta valami, csal elvonult egy könyvvel, és órákig azt bújta.

A szóban forgó személy szokatlan módon nem reagált semmit, csak az ágyra rakta a két bőröndöt.

- Na hagylak is titeket nyugodtan kicsomagolni. Úgyis ezer dolgot kell még elintézni lent a konyhában. Ha felfrissítettétek magatokat, gyertek le! Jenny, még feltétlen be kell mutatnom neked a többieket. Már kíváncsiak rád – mosolygott rá, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Jen nagyot sóhajtva ült le az ágyra. Szemei még mindig a szoba részleteit itták magukba. Furcsán érezte magát. Kicsit szomorkás, mégis kíváncsi hangulat telepedett rá. A szekrénybe pakolászó párját figyelte pár perce. Nem akarta megzavarni. Tudta, mikor kell csöndben maradnia, mikor kell Gregnek és a gondolatainak egy kis „magány".

Lassan az íróasztalhoz sétált, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a csillogó ásványokat. A csiszolt Tigrisszemet, a lepidolitot, és a kvarcot felismerte. Tekintete tovább siklott a hajómodellekre. A többség fából volt építve, és a komolyabb darabokat üveg mögé tették.

- Akkoriban halász, vagy hajókapitány akartam lenni. Szerelmes voltam a tengerbe. Anyuékkal sokat voltunk a parton, vagy vitorláztunk… Régi szép idők… - lépett oda mellé nagyot sóhajtva, tekintetét egy vitorlásra szegezve.

- Nagyon hiányzik?

- Igen – suttogta – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen érzés lesz visszajönni, belépni a házba, a szobába…

- Milyen érzés?

- Egyszerre jó és elszomorító. Ezer emlék jött elő. Olyanok is, amiket már-már elfelejtettem.

- Bánod, hogy elköltöztetek? – fordult felé.

- Egy kicsit talán igen. Fura belegondolni, hogy mennyire máskén alakult volna az életem, ha maradunk…

- Például mi sosem találkoztunk volna.

- Hát az nagy kár lett volna… - fogott két ujja közé egy sötétbarna tincset, és csavargatni kezdte.

- De lehet, hogy már lenne egy csinos norvég feleséged, és egy focicsapatnyi gyereked – ölelte át a derekát.

- Ki tudja? Így viszont hamarosan lesz egy gyönyörű amerikai feleségem, aki igazából angol, és egy kosárlabda csapatnyi gyerkőcünk… Szerintem jó csere! – mosolygott.

- Neee, a kosárlabdát nem szeretem! Legyen inkább röplabda csapatnyi!

- Rendben, megegyeztünk – simított végig az arcán, majd finoman megcsókolta.

- Na gyere, fejezzük be a pakolást, és menjünk le, hogy anyukád bemutathasson! – fogta kézen.

Már zsongott a feje az új nevektől. Ráadásul volt pár rokon, aki nem beszélt angolul, így egyesekkel csak németül tudott kommunikálni, illetve ha ez se ment, akkor Greg készségesen vállalta a tolmács szerepét. Jen egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy ennyi év után hogyan tudhat még mindig ilyen jól norvégul, de végül arra jutott, hogy a saját anyanyelvét csak nem felejti el az ember.

- És voltál már Európában? – tette fel a kérdést a konyhaasztalnál krumplit hámozó Erin. Rajtuk kívül még Mrs. Sanders, egy másik távoli nagynéni Eva és annak körülbelül 17 éves lánya, Alicia tartózkodott a helyiségben.

- Igen. Eredetileg angol vagyok. De voltam már egy évet Németországban, pontosabban Regensburgban is. Ott tanultam meg németül.

- És megkérdezhetem, hogy miért költöztetek Amerikába? – ezt Eva kérdezte, aki épp borsót pucolt az ebédhez.

Jen próbált uralkodni arcvonásain, de rögtön elkomorodott.

- Miután édesanyám meghalt, apám úgy döntött, hogy elfogad egy állást San Franciscóban. Pár éve pedig Las Vegasba költöztem.

- Nyereségvágyból? – húzta össze barna szemeit a ki tudja hanyad fokú fiatal unokatestvér.

- Nem, nem abból – Nem szerette, ha rögtön ezzel jönnek neki. – Egyszerűen szerencsét akartam próbálni egyedül egy idegen városban. Függetlenséget akartam, és elég jól boldogultam.

- Greg, ki tudnál jönni egy kicsit? – jelent meg az ajtóban Mr. Sanders fiáért, majd a mellette ülő Jennyre is rámosolygott.

- Persze – állt fel, majd mielőtt apja felé indult volna, még bíztatóan végigsimított Jen vállán.

Miután a férfiak eltűntek, újra Erin vette át a szót: - Úgy látom, nagy a szerelem köztetek… - mosolygott rá mindent tudóan.

Jen csak elpirult, és zavartan tovább gyártotta a csipetkéket.

- Nem kell zavarba jönnöd. Mi Sandersek nagyon tudunk szeretni…

- … vagy utálni – kotyogott közbe félhangosan Alicia a petrezselymet aprítva.

- Alicia! – szólt rá az anyja. – Ne is törődj vele, nehéz korban van.

- Anya, kérlek, ne kezdd megint… - suttogta indulattól kipirult arccal.

Jen ugyan nem akart elhamarkodottan ítélni, de eddig a kishölgy nem lopta be magát a szívébe. Egyedül ő volt ilyen kötekedő az ittlévő rokonok közül. Még a kint sörözgető férfiak is kedvesen fogadták. A Németországból érkezett Andreas külön örült, hogy plusz közös témáik is vannak.

- Nekem is lehetne egy kérdésem?

- Hát persze! – tett le az asztalra egy köteg sárgarépát Mrs. Sanders majd hozott egy kést is, hogy elkezdhesse hámozni.

- Beszélnétek kicsit a házasulandókról? Greg csak annyit mondott, hogy Sven az unokatestvére, és hogy Mariellát Dániában ismerte meg.

- Hát igen, ez így volt. Elég nemzetközivé vált a családunk – gondolkodott el egy krumplival és késsel a kezében Erin. Eva felnevetett.

- Igen, sokan házasodtunk külföldre, vagy választottunk onnan származó pár magunknak – helyeselt a fazékba öntve a már megpucolt borsót.

- Szóval, Mariella és Sven egy konferencián találkoztak Helsingerben, Dániában – vette vissza a szót Greg anyja. – Mindketten a főnökük helyett mentek el. Ja, lakberendezőként dolgoznak. És hát beszélgetni kezdtek, aztán Sven meghívta Mariellát. Így kezdődött, és azóta már eltelt három év. Most pedig nyakunkon az esküvő.

- Most már világos. Köszönöm.

- Ugyan, nem tesz semmit.

- És ti hogy találtatok egymásra? Valami kaszinóban? – dugta ki orrát a csigaházból a leányzó.

Jenny visszanyelte lángoló ellenszenvét. Nem tudta, miért idegesíti őt ez a fruska, de egyetlen mondatától az idegei a plafonon szambáztak. Megint csak meg kellet lepődnie saját viselkedésén. „_Úgy tűnik, Greg rossz hatással van rám…"_ – mosolygott magában lenyugodva, ahogy szinte érezte magán kedvese illatát.

- Nem járunk kaszinóba. Én legalábbis csak egyszer sétáltam végig a Palmsban, de semmi késztetést nem éreztem, hogy szerencsét próbáljak. Épp elég volt látnom a gépek előtt ülő megszállott embereket. Engem taszított a dolog. Hogy Greg hányszor volt, azt nem tudom, ez az ő magánügye, de tudtommal nincs ideje se rá.

- Honnan tudod, hogy a haverjaival nem szokott elmenni?

- Én nem tiltottam meg neki, és számon sem szoktam kérni, hogy hova megy velük. Addig nincs gond, amíg nem játssza el a fejünk fölül a házat. De hogy a kérdésedre is válaszoljak, az előző munkahelyemen ismertem meg, mivel majdnem minden műszak után ott vett némi harapnivalót meg kávét.

- Ez olyan gyorsétteremféle, amilyeneket az amcsi filmekben látni?

- Olyasmi. – Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a lenéző fintor, ami a lány arcán átsuhant, ahogy felállva a pulthoz vitte a felaprított zöldséget.

- Hát ez igazán romantikus… a szegény pincérlányt felkarolja a menő helyszínelő… - jegyezte meg félhangosan, majd anyja szigorú számonkérésével mit sem törődve kivonult a kertbe.

- Kérlek, nézd el neki! Nincs könnyű természete, és napok óta izgatott volt a tudattól, hogy Greggel jöttök. Kiskorában mikor hazalátogattak, mindig körberajongta őt. Azt hiszem, Greg a kedvenc családtagja. Mindig megnevetteti. Imádja a stílusát.

- Igen, ezt az oldalát én is ismerem jól – mosolygott halványan. – Nincs semmi gond, én is tudom, milyen kamasznak lenni.

- Azt hiszem, az apjától örökölte a jó kedélyét… - mélázott el magában Mrs. Sanders egyetlen fiára gondolva.

Mikor elkészült az ebéd, Jen ment ki, hogy behívja a kertben ülőket. A férfiak hálásan fogadták a hírt, hogy végre megtömhetik üres hasukat. A nő körbenézve nem látta sehol Greget és Aliciát, Andreas igazította útba csillogó szemmel a telek végében található kapuhoz, ami a hosszú zöld fűszálakkal néhol megtűzdelt homokbuckák között vezetett a tengerpartra.

A hűvös szél miatt kicsit fázósan húzta össze a törtfehér kendőt magán, amit Mr. Sanders hozott magával az asztaltól, és előrelátóan a vállaira terítette. A tenger egyre erősödő moraját hallgatva sétált a mutatott irányba. Nem sokára egy öreg fa mellett meg is találta a kaput, és a laza földön látható halvány nyomokat követve pár bucka után a szeme elé tárult a szürke homokos part és a sötétszürke tenger is, aminek nem is olyan messze a partján ott fogócskázott kedvese, és a felszabadultan nevető fiatal lány. Most ahogy így megnézte, a nevetéstől ellágyult vonásai nagyon széppé tették az arcát. Jen egy picit irigykedve figyelte a tökéletes alakot, noha ő sem panaszkodhatott.

Az egyik domb takarásából nézte az önfeledten játszó párost. Egyik szemöldöke rögtön a magasba szaladt, mikor Alicia Greg elől hátrálva „véletlenül" magával rántotta a férfit. Mindketten nevettek, de mikor Greg le akart mászni róla, nehogy agyonnyomja, karjait a nyaka köré fonta és szorosan hozzábújt. Valamit mondott neki, Greg pedig mosolyogva válaszolt.

Jen próbálta hideg fejjel nézni a jelenetet, visszanyelve a kellemetlen érzéseket. Magában mentegette őket, hogy rég látták egymást, meg hogy rokonok, még ha csak elég távoliak is, de mikor a lány Greg szájához elég közel adott puszit, nem bírta tovább. Elindult feléjük. Alicia viselkedése kevésbé zavarta. Igazából az fájt neki, hogy Greg hagyta ezt az egészet. Mielőtt odaért volna hozzájuk, Greg felsegítette a lányt, aki mindjárt hozzá is simult, de a férfi Jen megkönnyebbülésére hátra lépett tőle, így csak egyik kezét tarthatta fogva. Greg vette észre először.

- Szia kicsim! Hát te? – mosolygott rá.

- Csak szólni jöttem, hogy kész az ebéd – mondta könnyednek szánt hangon. Párja nem vette észre a pillantást, ahogy Alicia Greg kezét szorongató ujjaira nézett, de a lány annál inkább. Gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Én még nem vagyok éhes. Greg, menjünk el a régi helyünkre! – kérlelte őt ártatlan szemekkel.

- Ne most prücsök, én ma még szinte semmit sem ettem, úgyhogy irány vissza a házba. Amúgy is meg fogsz fázni ebben a lenge ruhában.

A lány duzzogva szakadt el tőle, és sietett előre a ház felé. Jen látta rajta, hogy legszívesebben megfojtaná őt egy kanál vízben amiért megzavarta őket. Most már tudta. Látta, ahogy a párja szemébe nézett. Nem csak egyszerűen szerette Greget, hanem szerelmes is volt belé valamilyen szinten. De hát tudnia kellett, hogy a fiú nem kezdene ki egy rokonával, aki ráadásul még kiskorú is… Greg nem tenne ilyet… _„Ugye nem?"_ – kérdezte magától a kezét megragadó szerelmére nézve.

- Szeleburdi egy lány – nézett a már messze járó karcsú alak után.

- Az.

Semmit sem észre véve nagyot szippantott a friss levegőből.

- Ezer éve nem voltam itt. Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire hiányzott a tenger hangja és a látványa. Ebéd után nincs kedved visszajönni sétálni? Megmutogathatnám, hogy merrefelé építgettem a homokváraimat, ahol gonosz géntudósok mutáns sáskákat hoztak létre a világuralom megszerzésének céljából…

Jen nem tehetett róla, akármennyire is neheztelt rá, nem bírta ki ezt a megjegyzést nevetés nélkül.

- És félig kakas-félig mókus szörnyet nem találtak fel?

- Aki jártas az algebrában is?

- Igen, pont olyanra gondoltam – nevetett.

- Nem, sajnos akkor a géntechnológia még gyerekcipőben járt – ölelte át a derekát.

Jen kicsit könnyebb szívvel lépkedett mellette a meleg ház felé.

Mikor Greg ebéd után látta kedvesén, hogy a feje kezd zsongani az érdeklődő rokonok kérdéseitől, kimentette magukat azzal az indokkal, hogy meg szeretné mutatni neki a környéket, ha már itt vannak. Mindenki megértően bólogatott, kivéve Aliciát, aki merev arccal ült a férfi balján, illetve Andreast, aki még szívesen beszélgetett volna Jennel.

Greg ismerte őt annyira, hogy magában félteni kezdje Jent, aki úgy tűnt, még nem vette észre a mások számára mesterien álcázott jelzéseket. De Greg látta. Andreasnak ezer arca volt. Alapjában véve jóindulatú, de törtető. Az a típusú férfi volt, aki megszerezte magának, amit akart. A beszélgetések közben, ha olyanra terelődött a szó, Greg birtoklón átkarolta a nőt, vagy a másik férfi számára egyértelmű pillantásokat küldött felé. Ahogy kimentek a nappaliból, még hátrasandított rá. Tekintetük egy pillanatra összevillant.

A kiadós csatangolás és egy zuhany után Jen fáradtan zuhant a matracra, és húzta a fejére a takarót. Greg mosolyogva, ráérősen vetkőzött ruháit egykori ágyára dobálva.

- Nem zavar, ha halkan zenét kapcsolok?

- Nem – hallatszott tompán a takaró alól. – Én se bírom ki egy napnál tovább nélküle.

- Hogy mondod? Nélkülem? – hajolt közelebb egyik kezét a füléhez tartva.

Jen félig lerúgta magáról a takarót, hogy rámosolyoghasson.

- Te! Mindig kiforgatod a szavaimat! – ült fel, hogy félmeztelen vőlegénye alsónadrágjának felső szegélyébe akasztva ujjait magához húzhassa. Greg engedelmesen ült a sarkaira kócos szerelme előtt.

- De csak ha kétértelműen fogalmazol – hajolt egészen közel a szájához, de nem csókolta meg. – Minek vetted fel ezeket a felesleges ruhadarabokat? – nézett végig a szűk rövid ujjúba és a fekete bugyiba bújtatott formás testen.

- Gondoltam, nem akarod a gyerekkori szobádban csinálni. Kicsit bizarr lenne, nem?

- Szerintem nem. Engem nagyon nem zavarna.

- Te kis perverz! – nevetett fel, de hagyta, hogy hátradöntse a párnák közé – Imádom, ha ilyen vagy…

Greg nem válaszolt, inkább lassan kóstolgatni kezdte a lány ajkait, miközben egyik keze már a póló alatt járt.

- Greg… - szólalt meg, mikor már a nyakát harapdálta – Greg, talán ezt most nem kéne…

- Mi van? – nézett fel elhomályosult tekintettel.

- Ismerem magunkat… - megpróbált nem odafigyelni a még mindig a melléhez közelítő kézre - … ha ezt most elkezdjük, akkor annak több felvonása lesz…

- És? Az olyan nagy baj? – simított végig jobb melle alatt.

- Nem… bajnak nem baj, csak ezek a felvonások órákig is elhúzódhatnak, és akkor holnap az esküvőn el fogunk aludni…

- Vállalom a kockázat! – jelentette ki picit följebb kalandozva.

- Te ezt most komolyan mondtad? Tényleg egy fáradt, nyűgös és álmos Jennifer Ferrellel akarsz a többi rokonod közé menni? Így akarod bejelenteni az eljegyzésünket? Tudod, milyen kiállhatatlan vagyok ilyenkor!

- Én így is imádlak.

- Az lehet, hogy te igen, de a többiek… Nem akarok senkit megbántani.

- Majd jobban odafigyelsz. Ez elég gyenge kifogás volt… - indult el lefele az a bizonyos kéz.

- Gregory Sanders, el a kezekkel! – nézett szúrósan a szemébe, és megállította a hasán araszoló kezet.

- Most miért?? – ült fel durcásan karba tett kézzel.

- Mert.

- Ne legyél ilyen rejtélyes!

- Azt hittem, szereted megoldani a rejtélyeket… - ült fel ő is kezeit a törökülésben ülő értetlenkedő fiú térdeire téve.

- Az más, az a munkám. Azok gyilkosságok.

- Nem te mondtad egyszer, hogy azért is szeretsz, mert mindig találsz bennem valami újat?

- De igen, de…

- Na látod! Vegyük úgy, hogy ez az új dolog arra megy ki, hogy meddig bírom ki veled szex nélkül.

- Megőrültél?!?!?!?!?! – kiáltott fel elkerekedett szemekkel.

- Pszt, felvered az egész házat…

- Nem érdekel. Mondd, hogy amit mondtál az előbb, az csak vicc! Épp elég nagy nehezen kibírnom havonta azt az egy hetet!

- Ami egyébként max. csak 6 nap a pontosság kedvéért…

- Egál. Sok és kész!

- Már elnézést, de emlékeim szerint ilyenkor azért előfordul, hogy segítek rajtad, ha már nagyon nem bírsz magaddal…

- Na jó, de Jen! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!

- Higgadj le kicsim, és barátkozz a gondolattal, addig én lemegyek a konyhába egy pohár tejért.

Azzal gyorsan magára kapott egy fekete melegítőnadrágot, és a földön döbbenten ülő párjára mosolyogva kilépett a szobából.

- Ez a nő megőrült! – suttogta maga elé Greg az ajtót bámulva.

Ahogy kilépett a szobából szemei előtt a döbbent tekintettel, a mosoly rögtön lehervadt az ajkáról. Borús gondolatokkal indult ténylegesen a konyha felé. Igazából azért is állította le őt, mert eszébe jutott az a jelenet a tengerpartról, illetve valahogy az édesanyja is. Nem tehetett róla, de ha fáradt volt, mindig össze-vissza csapongtak a gondolatai, néha még ilyen szituációkban is, és ilyenkor a hangulata nagyon változékonnyá tudott válni. Meg ha Európába sodorta az élet, akkor amúgy is mindig az eszébe jutott anyja halála.

Rosszkedvűen lépett a hűtőhöz, és töltött magának tejet. Mikor megfordult, a nappaliban észrevette a kislámpa melletti fotelban olvasgató Andreast.

- Szia. Te se tudsz aludni? – állt meg mellette a bögrét szorongatva.

- Nem. Nem vagyok túl jó alvó – mosolygott rá letéve az újságot.

- Leülhetek? – intett a kanapé felé.

- Persze. Tej?

- Igen.

- Téged is mindig megnyugtat? – Jen bólintott. – Nocsak, még egy egyezés…

Jen erre nem tudott mit mondani, így csak rámosolygott.

- Összevesztetek? – intett fejével az emelet felé. – Jaj, bocs, ha indiszkrét voltam, nem kell válaszolnod!

- Semmi baj, nem voltál az. Csak vitatkoztunk, de hosszú. Megesik az ilyen.

- Hát persze. Bocsánat, nem akartalak elkedvteleníteni. Beszéljünk inkább másról!

- Rendben.

- Találjuk ki, hogy még mik közösek bennünk!

- Benne vagyok! – mosolyodott el Jen.

Andreas lehuppant mellé a kanapéra és kérdezni kezdte.

Eközben Greg a zenét hallgatva egyre csak várta őt az ágy oldalának vetve hátát. Még mindig fenn volt akadva azon, amit Jen mondott.

„_You take the breath right out of me, You left the hole where my heart should be…"_

_(Breaking Benjamin: Breath)_

Csak fél füllel hallgatta a zenét, mikor halk kopogás szakította ki értetlenkedéséből. Miután egy _„Szabad!"-_ot kiáltott, Alicia lépett be. A lány egy fekete kardigánban és topban, valamint egy olajzöld melegítőnadrágban támaszkodott belülről az ajtónak.

- Zavarok?

- Amint látod, nem… Mi járatban?

- Csak veled akarok lenni. Ritkán látlak.

- Sajnálom.

- Ne sajnáld, te Amerikában élsz, én itt. Ez ennyire egyszerű. Megvan a saját életünk. Így van rendjén.

- És akkor miért érzem a keserűséget a hangodban?

A lány szomorúan elhúzta a száját, de nem válaszolt, inkább leült mellé, hogy ő is az ágynak vethesse a hátát.

- Elmeséled, hogy lettél helyszínelő?

- Csak nem érdekel ez a munka?

- Még az is lehet.

- Nos, nem egy könnyű foglalkozás. Több év és még több tanulás kell hozzá. A rengeteg vizsgáról nem is beszélve. Én is folyamatosan képezem magam.

- Azt gondolom.

- Mint tudod, először a DNS-ekkel foglalkoztam a laborban. Aztán többet akartam, és a főnököm beleegyezésével elkezdtem tanulni, és segítettem a nyomozásokban. Aztán három nagy vizsga és egy csomó gyakorlat után helyszínelő lettem.

- Élvezed?

- Nagyon!

- Izgalmas?

- Az nem kifejezés! Imádok bizonyítékokat gyűjteni, és azokból megpróbálni kitalálni, hogy hogyan is történhettek a bűntények. Minden eset más.

- És Jen hogy áll az egészhez? Gondolom nem veszélytelen…

- Elég jól tűri.

- Én halálra aggódnám magam érted.

- Hát neki is voltak rázósabb időszakai, mikor pl. egy banda majdnem halálra vert…

- Jézus! De ugye semmi maradandót nem szenvedtél? – nézett rá aggódva, miközben megszorította a karját.

- Szerencsére nem. Édes, hogy így féltesz – mosolygott rá.

- Ugyan, ez természetes, hisz szeretlek – nézett mélyen a szemébe.

- Én is téged, de ezt tudod. – Alicia már épp mondani akarta, hogy ő másképp, mikor a szavába vágott: - Ha már itt tartunk, te milyennek találod Jent?

- Hát… nem igazán tudtam még beszélni vele, de egész jó fejnek tartom – hazudta.

- Akkor jó. Szerintem a többség így van vele.

- Főleg Andreas…

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Sehogy – vágta rá gyorsan.

- Ugyan, prücsök! Hogy érted? – szorította meg a kezét.

- Ismered Andreast…

- Igen, azt hiszem. Hallottál valamit?

- Szerintem bejön neki.

- Francba, te is így látod?

- Aha. Csak nem attól félsz, hogy elcsábul a barátnőd? Ha így van, akkor nem érdemel meg téged!

- Ezt miből veszed?

- Hát nem tudom, de az előbb eléggé egy húron pendültek…

- Hol?

- A nappaliban a kanapén…

Mikor Greg felpattant és az ajtó felé akart indulni, már tudta, hogy hibát követett el azzal, hogy szóba hozta a dolgot. Épp ezért a keze után nyúlt, hogy megállítsa.

- Várj! Hova mész?

- Jenért.

- Hagyd őket, nem lesz semmi!

- Ha Jenről van szó, ebben nem kételkedem, de Andreasban már nem bízom ennyire.

Alicia magában szitkozódva indult a már a lépcsőnél járó férfi után.

- És akkor azt mondta, hogy soha többé ne mondjam ki hangosan, hogy… - a folytatást a füléhez hajolva suttogta el.

Greg pont ekkor állt meg mögöttük a nappali ajtajában félreértve a helyzetet. A féltékenység fellángolt benne, de visszafogta magát.

- Látom, jól kijöttök… - hangja szinte hasította a levegőt.

Andreas elkomoruló tekintettel nézett hátra a válla felett.

- Áh, Greg. Épp rólad beszéltünk.

- Sejtem, miket hordtál össze rólam – nézett végig a férfi kanapé háttámláján végigfektetett karján, ami finoman hozzáért Jen vállához. – Jen, nem kéne lassan aludni jönnöd? _Holnap_ _fáradt leszel_ – nyomta meg az utolsó mondatot enyhe gúnnyal.

- Nyugi, Greg – suttogta, de mikor látta, hogy pillantása nem enyhül, felállt. – Bocs Andreas, azt hiszem, most már tényleg ideje, hogy lefeküdjünk – az utolsó szónál nem értette, hogy párja szeme miért villan egyet.

- Semmi gond. Úgyis kimerítettél – mosolygott rá. A férfi a háttérben észrevette az elégedetten mosolygó Aliciát eltűnni.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt? – szegezte neki a kérdést Greg amint bezárta az ajtót maga mögött.

- Na látod, ezt én is kérdezhetném! – suttogta, nehogy felébressze a már alvókat. – Miért viselkedtél így Andreasszal? Csak beszélgettünk.

- Na persze. És milyen disznóságokat sugdosott a füledbe? – állt meg vele szemben.

- Miről beszélsz? Csak azt mondta el, hogy hogyan csúfolt téged kiskorotokban a füleid miatt. Ha jól tudom, pont te tiltottad meg neki, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondja!

- Ó, milyen becsületes rokonom van – ironizált.

- Greg, te féltékeny vagy? – mosolyodott el meglepetten.

A férfi nem válaszolt rögtön, előbb összefonta melle előtt a karjait. – Kéne?

- Nem, nem kéne. Greg, ő a családtagod! Ne legyél paranoiás!

- És attól, hogy a rokonom? Ez megakadályozna? Te nem vagy a rokona, te csak egy idegen, kívánatos nő vagy neki, akit meg akar szerezni.

- Megbolondultál?! Csak beszélgettünk, értsd már meg, kérlek!

- Akkor úgy tűnik még nem esett le, hogy bejössz neki.

- Hülyeségeket beszélsz – de ahogy kimondta, már helyére került a férfi pár gesztusa.

- Tényleg?

- Ha már a féltékenykedésnél tartunk, szerinted nekem nem kéne annak lennem? – pillantott az ágyon heverő sötét kardigánra.

- Mi? Ugyan kire?

- Rá – emelte fel két ujja közé csippentve a ruhadarabot.

- Egy kardigánra? – lepődött meg.

- Ne vicceld el, tudod, hogy arra a fruskára gondolok, aki gondolom nem is olyan rég hagyhatta itt… A többi ruhadarabja is megjárta az ágyat?

- Nem ártott meg az a tej? Hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet?! Alicia a családtagom!

- Igen, ráadásul kiskorú – súgta hidegen.

- Tisztában vagyok vele. De még a feltételezés is sértő, hogy a rokonommal akarsz összeboronálni!

- Én nem akarlak senkivel összeboronálni, de látom, amit látok. Odavan érted. Csüng minden szavadon.

- Mert szeret. Mindig is ilyen volt.

- Igen, szeret. De nem úgy, ahogy te azt képzeled… - ült le szomorúan az ágyra. Nem szeretett veszekedni Greggel. Ritkán fordul elő, de mindig rettenetesen leszívja az erejét. – Láttalak titeket a parton. Nem volt véletlen, hogy magára rántott, nem volt véletlen az a puszi a szád mellé. Látom rajta. Tudom, hogy néz rád egy nő, ha tetszel neki. Nem egyszer láttam. Sara is nézett már így rád!

- Sarát most hagyjuk ki ebből!

- Rendben, igazad van, őróla majd máskor.

- De Jen, Alicia még kislány – lépett egyet közelebb a csupasz ujjait bámuló nőhöz.

- Nem, Greg, már nem az. Csak te ezt nem vetted észre.

- Jól van, tegyük föl, hogy többet érez irántam, min szabadna…

- Ez nem csak feltételezés kérdése…

- Tegyük föl! És akkor mi van? Mit kezdenék vele? Az előbb is mondtam, hogy ő még gyerek a számomra. Nem tudok másképp nézni rá. Miért kellene nekem ő, ha itt vagy te? Ez az egész szituáció… áh…

Idegesen kezdett járkálni a szobában. Tekintete meg-megakadt a tárgyakon, de fel se fogta, hogy mit néz éppen. A magába roskadt nőt figyelte a szeme sarkából. Gyűlölte, ha így látta. Hiányzott neki az a bűvös mosoly, amitől minden borzalmat el tudott felejteni, akármit is látott egy műszak alatt.

- Figyelj Jen! Kicsim, nézz rám! Nézz rám! – guggolt le elé megfogva a hideg kezeket. – Nézzük racionálisan a dolgokat! Próbáljuk elfogadni, hogy Andreasnak bejössz, Alicia meg belém esett, és próbáljunk meg túllépni ezen! Ne foglalkozzunk velük! Nem ezért vagyunk itt.

- Tudom. De beszélnünk kell velük erről. Tisztáznunk kell előttük a helyzetet.

- Így van. De majd csak holnap reggel. Most gyere, késő van. Aludnunk kell!

Jen szó nélkül, gépiesen vette le a nadrágját, és bújt be a takaró alá. Kivételesen nem Greg felé fordult, hanem a fal irányába. Ez fájt a férfinek, de nem szólt semmit, csak hátulról bújt hozzá, karjával pedig magához ölelte a derekánál fogva.

- Haragszol rám? – suttogta a fülébe halkan.

- Dehogy. – Ebből az egy szóból tudta, hogy a nő hangtalanul sír. A rekedtsége elárulta.

- Ne sírj, kicsim… - csókolt a hajába gyengéden. Jen szipogott egyet.

- De ez az egész az én hibám! Ha nem jövök el, nem alakul ki feszültség Andreas és közted, és nem provokálom a jelenlétemmel Aliciát, aki a bosszantásom végett is mászott rád. És mi se vitatkoznánk…

- Ne beszélj csacsiságokat! Andreas és köztem mindig is ott volt a feszültség. Alicia meg gondolod, hogy nem próbálkozott volna a te jelenlétedtől függetlenül is?

- Igazad lehet.

- Naná!

- Greg…

- Igen?

- Hanyagolhatnánk a témát?

- Persze.

- Akkor jó.

Pár percig csöndben hallgatták a szél zúgását odakint. De Greg nem bírta okáig:

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Aha… - morogta álomittasan. – Feltéve, ha nem fog fájni.

- Remélem, nem… Azóta motoszkál bennem, hogy mondtad…

- Mi?

- Komolyan gondoltad azt, amit azelőtt mondtál, hogy lementél volna tejért?! – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Hogy nincs szex?

- Arra.

- Betojtál, mi? – mosolyodott el a sötétben.

- De be ám! Ugye, nem gondoltad komolyan?!

- És ha azt mondom, hogy de igen, akkor mit csinálsz? Megerőszakolsz? Vagy megcsalsz?

- Egyik sem. Akkor gyakran fogok elvonulni a mosdóba az egyik szexisebb képeddel… - húzta össze komolyan szemöldökét. Jen felkuncogott.

- Ezt komolyan mondtad?

- Halál komolyan! Viccelsz? Velem élsz, minden nap látlak, és nem érhetek _úgy_ hozzád? Ezt én nem bírnám ki segítség nélkül!

- Nyugi, Greg. Az első pár nap lenne csak nehéz…

- Ezt erősen vitatom – kotyogta közbe.

- Gondolj másra! – simogatta meg az őt ölelő kart.

- Ha az olyan könnyű lenne… - morogta nagyot sóhajtva.

- Például, mikor kapom vissza a gyűrűmet? Már nagyon hiányzik! Nem értem, hogy miért kell ennyire titkolóznod. Én tuti nem bírnám ki a helyedben, hogy ne mondjam el rögtön a szüleimnek. Hogy voltál képes eddig titokban tartani az eljegyzésünket?

- Vártam a megfelelő alkalomra. Pont múlt héten akartam elmondani nekik, de ez az esküvőmeghívás kapóra jött. Majd miután páran már elmondták a maguk köszöntőjét a vendéglőben, akkor jelentjük be, jó?

- Felőlem. Szóval még mindig feleségül akarsz venni…

- Naná! Egy kis féltékenység még nem akadály. Legalább látjuk, hogy szeretjük egymást.

- Ez igaz.

- Visszatérve… sikerült apudnak utolérnie téged?

- Igen, bevallotta az utazás előtt, hogy ő már tudott az eljegyzésről, mert először tőle kérted meg a kezem. Ez igazán lovagias volt a részedről. Bazi nagy piros pont a neved mellé. Tudom, hogy imponált neki ez a gesztus. De hogy ő is benne volt ebben a titkolózásban… Én meg azt hittem, majd jól meglepődik mikor elmondom neki…

- Bocs.

- Ugyan. Tudom, hogy örült neki. Valamikor hozzá is el kéne mennem. Rég láttam. Hiányzik. Ha belegondolok, hogy ő most épp egy másik kontinensen dolgozik több ezer kilométerre.. Furcsa érzés.

- Ilyenkor mindig eszembe jut, hogy az emberiség mi mindent elért már a tudomány felhasználásával… Régen még a másik kontinensekről sem tudtak, ma meg már pár óra alatt megkerülhetik a világot. Fantasztikus.

- Pontosan erre gondoltam én is! Olyan jól meg tudod néha fogalmazni amire épp gondolok…

- Ne dicsérj, mert elpirulok! – fúrta a fejét a vállába.

- De tényleg! Félek, hogy ennek a tündérmesének egyszer vége szakad valami hülyeség miatt… - suttogta lehunyt szemmel.

- Ne izgulj, minden rendben lesz – mormogta álmosan. - Majd vigyázunk…

- Jó – szorította meg a kezét. – Greg…

- Hmm?

- Sajnálom.

- Mit?

- Ezt az egészet. A viselkedésemet, meg a feltételezéseimet. Nem akartalak megbántani.

- Én se téged – simította ki a hullámos barna tincseket a nyakából. – Kiegyezünk egy döntetlenben most, hogy már mindketten bocsánatot kértünk?

- Rendben.

Jen szívéről egy jókora darab kő gördült le lassan, ahogy a férfi egyenletessé váló lélegzetét hallgatta. Jóleső érzés töltötte el, ahogy érezte maga mögött a hozzásimuló testet, és a védelmezőn melegítő kart a hasánál. A nyakát finoman csiklandozó lélegzet emlékével aludt végre el.

Reggel korán keltek. Mielőtt összekészülődtek volna, még segítettek az előkészületekben, és egy-egy gondosan kivárt pillanatban valamilyen ürüggyel külön-külön tisztázták Aliciával és Andreasszal a helyzetet. Mikor ketten maradtak szobájukban, beszámoltak egymásnak róla, hogy míg Andreas megpróbálta úgy beállítani, hogy nem voltak komolyak a szándékai, és esküdözött, hogy nem akarta lecsapni őt az unokaöccse kezéről, addig Alicia némaságba burkolódzott, hogy végiggondolhassa a dolgokat. Greg és Jenny megkönnyebbülten pillantgattak egymásra készülődés közben. Míg a nő zuhanyozott, addig ő emlékeibe merülve kezdte lapozgatni régi könyveit.

- Gyönyörű vagy! – nézett tátott szájjal az elegáns fekete pántos ruhát viselő nőre. A haját lazán feltűzte, és épp egy kis fekete csipkeberakásos kabátkát vett fel, hogy ne fázzon a számára kicsit hűvös levegőn.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá végigsimítva öltönyének elején. – Te se panaszkodhatsz… De most menjünk mielőtt egymásnak esnénk! – válaszolta sötéten csillogó szemmel.

Az esküvői szertartás gyönyörű és megható volt. Jen a templomban ülve elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkában, miközben érezte, hogy Greg figyeli őt. Eszébe jutott, hogy nem sokára az ő esküvője is elérkezik. _„Azt tuti, végig fogom bőgni…"_ – sóhajtott halkan.

A házasságkötő terem után rögtön a vendéglőbe vonult a násznép a hosszú dudáló kocsisorral. Jen úgy érezte, rengetegen vannak. Persze az ifjú párnak számos barátja és kollégája is eljött, így a Sanders család a maga kb. 50 főjével nem is volt olyan feltűnő.

Mariella és Sven ragyogott a boldogságtól. Mindketten mellőzték a giccses öltözködést, egyszerű, mégis csodaszép ruhákban ültek az asztalfőn, és hallgatták az egybegyűltek közül felemelkedők köszöntőbeszédeit, melyek javarészt meg voltak tűzdelve vicces anekdotákkal, így nem váltak unalmassá. Jennek folyamatosan fordította Greg, ha valamit nem értett. Aztán az asztal alatt egy idő után megfogta a kezét, és újra felcsúsztatta az eddig eldugott gyűrűt jelezve, hogy nem sokára ők jönnek. A lány boldogan mosolygott rá, és szorította meg a kezét.

Miután az épp beszélő férfi befejezte mondandóját, Greg emelkedett szólásra magával húzva őt is. Először angolul szólalt meg.

- Kedves Mariella és Sven, először is sok boldogságot szeretnék kívánni nektek! Másodszor… mi ugyan nem készültünk szórakoztató emlékekkel, és kedves viccekkel, de úgy gondoltuk, hogy ha már ilyen szépen összegyűltünk, hogy titeket ünnepeljünk, talán belefér a mi kis bejelentésünk is, és ti is velünk fogtok örülni, mint ahogyan most mi is tesszük. Tisztelt ifjú pár, anya és apa, és az egybegyűltek, ezúton szeretnénk bejelenteni az eljegyzésünket, és sok szeretettel látunk majd titeket jövőre a mi esküvőnkön is! – emelte meg pezsgőspoharát, és átölelte az elpirult Jen derekát.

A pillanatnyi csönd után a fiatal pár, és Greg szülei voltak az elsők, akik mosolyogva emelték rájuk a poharukat és hangosan éljeneztek. Miután a különféle nyelveken is körbefutott a hír, a többiek is gratuláltak, egyedül a két kikosarazott személy arcán lehetett látni valamennyi döbbent csalódottságot.

A vacsora után aztán elszabadult a „pokol". Mindenki hajnalig ropta a táncparketten. Jen alig bírt lépést tartani az alkoholtól már igencsak felszabadult Greggel, de mind a ketten jól érezték magukat. A férfi kicsit akadozó nyelvvel próbálta őt pár egyszerűbb norvég nyelvű dalra megtanítani, de sehogy se tudta jól kimondani a nyelvtörő szavakat.

- Gyere, menjünk ki egy kicsit a levegőre! – intett fejével a kijárat felé. – Zúg a fejem.

A férfi táncos lépésekkel követte az udvarra, ahol a didergő nő vállára terítette a zakóját.

- Meg fogsz fázni… - dőlt a mellkasának.

- Majd te felmelegítesz – csúsztatta be kezeit a zakó alá, majd megcsókolta. Hamar el akarta engedni a piros ajkakat, de Jen nem hagyta, inkább elmélyítette a csókot teljesen hozzásimulva kedveséhez.

- Ez mi? Nem arról volt szó, hogy próbára teszed magad? – suttogta a fülébe, mikor a finom kezek már az inge alatt a derekát simogatták.

- Hamar meg tudom magam gondolni…

- Veszem észre… Jen…

- Hmm? – dünnyögte mialatt finoman a nyakát harapdálta.

- Hidegek a kezeid – sóhajtotta.

- Tudom. Neked meg forró a bőröd.

- Csodálkozol? Gyere, menjünk be. Kezdek átfagyni.

- De Greg…

- Nem, nem, majd otthon – fogta meg a csintalan kezeket, és felhevült tulajdonosukat az ajtó felé kezdte húzni.

De odabent se bírt egy könnyen vele, ugyanis amint leültek az asztalhoz, miután a nő magához ragadott egy pezsgőspoharat a pincértől, a terítő takarásában bal keze máris elindult felfelé Greg combján. Érezte, hogy a finom simogatások el fognak fajulni még az est folyamán.

- Drágám, menjünk haza – hajolt a füléhez mikor a férfi megállította a kezét.

- Hagyjuk itt a násznépet?

- Ühüm – szabadította ki a kezét, és finoman rátapintott a lényegre – Nem bánnád meg…

- Azt mondod?

- Igen – nézett rá forró tekintettel. Greg érezte kedvesén, hogy kicsit sokat ivott, de ő sem panaszkodhatott, és eszében sem volt ellent mondani a begerjedt szépségnek. Tekintetével keresni kezdte az anyját, akiről tudta, hogy biztosan nem ivott.

- Mindjárt jövök, keresek valakit, aki haza tud fuvarozni.

- Remek – húzta vissza a kezét.

Miután összeszedték Greg apját is, végre elindultak. Pár perc csönd után Mrs. Sanders nem bírta tovább, a visszapillantó tükörbe nézve megszólította a szorosan egymáshoz bújó párt.

- Ezzel a bejelentéssel nagy meglepetést okoztatok nekünk.

- Igen, igen – helyeselt jókedvűen Mr. Sanders az anyósülésről.

- Tudom, ez volt a cél – szakadt el a perzselő tekintettől, hogy anyjára nézhessen – Azért remélem, hogy örültök neki.

- Persze, hogy örülünk, csak váratlanul ért. Rendesen átgondoltátok? A házasság nem játék…

- Mary, ne problémázd túl. Én bízom bennük, tudják, mit csinálnak.

- Jól van na! Egy anya nem aggódhat egy kicsit?

- Nem kell félnie, vigyázok a fiára – nyomott egy cuppanós csókot Greg vigyorgó arcára.

Jen nem bírt magával tovább. Amint a szülők ajtaja becsukódott, rögtön letámadta Greget. Ajkait nem eresztve irányította őt saját szobájuk felé. A másik persze nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy egy óvatlan pillanatban a falhoz lökje csábítója, és türelmetlenül gombolni kezdje ingjét. Teljesen beindította őt is ez a gátlástalan vadság. Ellökte magukat a faltól, majd miután kinyitotta az ajtót, ölébe vette Jent, és vitte be a szobába, hogy aztán a lábával lökje be azt és nekiszorítsa.

Nyelveik vad táncot jártak, kezeik pedig mohón siklottak egymás testén. Lerakta édes terhét, majd a fenekénél fogva kicsit közelebb húzta magához, hogy kényelmesen elérhesse a ruha cipzárját. A finom anyag hangtalanul ért földet zakója mellett. Mire a matrachoz értek, már rég nem volt rajta a sötét ing, és a cipőiket is maguk mögött hagyták. A hűvös kezektől megborzongott, mikor pillanatok alatt kioldották az övét, és lesimogatták róla a nadrágot. Egy perc múlva már a párnák közt találta magát, és ideje se volt felfogni mikor is ült feszülő ágyékára ez a kis bestia. A lány előre hajolva csókolta a nyakát és a száját, mialatt ő kikapcsolta a pánt nélküli fekete melltartót. Ahogy hozzásimult, érezte a vágytól feszessé vált melleket saját bőrén. Hosszan sóhajtott fel a kellemes érzéstől. Jen mocorgott a csípőjén, amitől csak még távolabb került a valóságtól. Feszülten figyelte a testén egyre lejjebb haladó csókokat finoman a lány puha hajába túrva. Mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy egyre közelebb értek alsónadrágjához a telt ajkak.

Jen ördögi mosollyal nézett fel rá miközben lehúzta róla a ruhadarabot. Látta kedvese szemében a perzselő vágyat, és egyértelműen érezte is azt a keze alatt egyre keményebbé váló férfiasságon. Fülét egy perc múlva megütötte Greg mély nyögése, amint sötét tincseivel beborította ágyékát... Az idő múlásával egyre erősödött a férfi ujjainak szorítása a hajában, és a nyögései is megszaporodtak. Mielőtt azonban túlságosan messzire ment volna, elszakította ajkait tőle, és fölé hajolt megtámaszkodva vállai mellett, hogy láthassa a folytatásért könyörgő tekintetet. Csábítóan rámosolygott, majd finoman harapdálni kezdte a hevességtől megduzzadt alsó ajkat. De a következő pillanatban már ő nyögött fel artikulálatlanul, mikor Greg ujjai váratlanul eltűntek fekete bugyijában. Majdnem ráesett elgyengült karjai miatt, ahogy megérezte magában az ujjait.

- Úristen… - suttogta elhalón.

- Látod… én is tudlak kínozni… - lehelte rekedten.

- De még mennyire!

Elakadó lélegzettel sóhajtott fel újra, amint az ujjak kicsúsztak belőle, hogy tulajdonosuk átfordítva a lepedőnek szegezhesse őt, miközben egyetlen gyakorlott mozdulattal megszabadította az utolsó akadályozó anyagtól. Finoman mégis határozottan hatolt belé. Mindketten elégedetten nyögtek fel. Jen kezei finoman siklottak Greg széles hátán, homlokát pedig bal vállának támasztotta. A kezdeti vadság megint valami sokkal mélyebbe csapott át. Mozdulataik egyszerre erőteljesek és gyengédek voltak. Mikor már mindketten tudták, hogy nincs sok hátra, Jen felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett. Mindkettejük tekintete a vággyal fűszerezett szerelemtől csillogott. Greg mozdulatainak ritmusát továbbra is tartva hajolt közelebb Jen arcához, hogy finom csókokkal kényeztethessék egymás szomjazó száját.

Greg szerelme homlokának támasztotta sajátját az utolsó előtti pillanatban elszakadva ajkától, és zihálva nyögött fel, amikor elélvezett kicsit félrekapva fejét. Jen halántékát az állához szorítva követte őt. A csodálatos érzés egy-egy könnycseppet csalt a szemeibe, melyek lehunyt szemhéjai alól törtek utat maguknak. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy eleve hamvában holt próbálkozás lenne megkísérelni Greget távol tartania magától. Ezt tudta már akkor, amikor kimondta tegnap azt a mondatot, de jól esett látnia az ijedt zavarodottságot a szemében. Tudta, hogy kívánja, tudta, hogy szereti, és ez többet ért mindennél. Kedvese karjaiban és imádott illatába burkolódzva szenderedett el. Szívében túlcsordult a szerelem iránta. Attól tartott, egyszer ebbe fog belehalni, de vállalta a kockázatot.

Boldogan mosolyogva búcsúztak el a többiektől, és siettek a kora reggeli géphez, mert Gregnek ha hazaérnek, még be kell ugrania a laborba valamit elintézni. A repülőn a férfi vállára hajtva fejét gondolkodtak az elmúlt pár napon, majd elégedetten aludt el, hogy aztán már csak a jól ismert Las Vegas fölött ébredjen fel. Hazaértek. Kellemes érzéssel figyelte a taxiból a megszokott utcákat. Holnaptól újra dolgozniuk kell, de azelőtt még előttük áll egy fél nap, és egy meghitt éjszaka. Minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba, de már semmi sem lesz ugyanaz. Most már hivatalosan is menyasszony lett, mégpedig Greg Sandersé. Úgy érezte, ez az álom hosszúra fog nyúlni, de ezt egyáltalán nem bánta.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2007. 01. 18-27.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom: **Crime Scene Investigation (CSI), azaz Helyszínelők.

**Jogok:** CBS, sorozatkészítők

**Szereplők:** Greg Sanders, Jennifer Farrell

**Korhatár:** 12-es

**Ajánlás:** Caprinak illetve Rekanak.

**Megjegyzés: **A cím egy _The Cure _számból származik, és a szóbeli érettségire való felkészülés szünetében íródott.

**Elérhetőség:** estrellecitromail.hu - Kritikákat, véleményeket sok szeretettel várok!

**A night like this…**

Odakint a forró Las Vegas elkezdett a közelgő éjszaka félhomályába burkolózni. A hűvösebb szellő kellemesebb hőmérsékletet kezdett becsempészni a házak nyitott ablakán. A hosszú fehér függöny Jenék házának ablakán is meglebbent. A fiatal nő a nappaliban ült a kanapén, az ölében egy fehér albummal, körülötte és az asztalon pedig még jó pár fénykép várta, hogy a helyére kerüljön a vaskos könyvben. Szabadnapjának jó pár órája elment az esküvős fotók rendezgetésével, de a sötétbarna hajú nő ezt egyáltalán nem bánta.

A képek által mosolyogva élte át újra a majdnem három hónapja lezajlott csodás napot. Néha-néha fel is nevetett egy-egy képen. Greg szokásához híven az esküvőjükön is hozta megszokott vicces formáját, amit a fotós többször meg is örökített. Épp egy olyan felvételt tartott a kezében, amin az ölében ült egyszerű, mégis elegáns és csodaszép fehér ruhájában miután leszedte az egyik lábáról fehér cipőjét, és nevetve figyelte, ahogy pezsgőt iszik belőle a felszabadult férfi. Most is felnevetett, ahogy a hangos ovációra, az elmés beszólásokra, és az utána következő csókra gondolt. Méltán érezhette élete legszebb napjának a menyegzőjüket. Néha még most is alig tudta elhinni, hogy már Mrs. Sanders, de mindenképp örült neki, hogy sikerült „kifognia" ezt a bohóc férjet, aki mellett sosem unatkozott.

Sóhajtott egyet, és felnézett az órára. Greg ma a bíróságon volt pár ügyben szakértőként tanúskodni, és elmondása szerint már csak Grissomhoz ment be beszámolni a dologról, úgyhogy nem sokára végre haza fog érni. Egy percre mosolyogva behunyta a szemét és a zenére figyelt, aztán folytatta a rendezést.

Körülbelül egy óra múlva még mindig ott ült, de már csak pár fotó volt az asztalon, az ölében tartott album pedig szépen dagadozott, mikor Greg egy csókkal üdvözölte.

- Szia! Már vártalak. Mindjárt kész vagyok. Addig vacsorázz nyugodtan, a kaja a sütőben van, még meleg – mosolygott rá, ahogy hátrahajtva fejét felnézett a kanapé mögött álló férfira, és finoman megborzongott, ahogy kifésülte hosszú haját a nyakából.

- Te egy főnyeremény vagy! – nyögött fel elégedetten vigyorogva, és megsimogatta saját korgó hasát. – Már farkaséhes vagyok.

- Gondoltam – mosolygott szélesebben – Na menj, nehogy nekem itt éhen halj! – kacsintott.

- Rendben, igyekszem – nyomott még egy gyors csókot a szájára, majd eltűnt a konyhában, hogy vacsora után bevegye a fürdőszobát egy alapos zuhanyra és átöltözzön.

- Nah, pont kész lettem – csúsztatta be az utolsó képet is a helyére Jen, mikor Greg lehuppant mellé egy szál boxerban. – Ejha, nem vitted túlzásba azt az átöltözést… - borzolta össze kicsit fél kézzel a még nedves és kócos hajat.

- Minek? Úgyis hamarosan leszeded rólam… - kacsintott átkarolva fekete atlétában és egy sötétnarancs rövidnadrágban ülő feleségét, akinél még mindig ott volt az album.

- Oh, igazán? Újabban a jövőbe is látsz? – fordult felé, hogy a barna huncut szemekbe nézhessen.

- Ühüm – bólintott, majd a nyakához hajolt finoman puszilgatni kezdve a puha bőrt, s beszívva kedvese édeskés illatát, amit annyira imádott.

- De szeretném, ha megnéznéd az albumot, amire ráment az egész délutánom – húzta egy kicsit.

- Nem lehetne utána? – fogta meg az egyik kezét, és vezette az alsónadrágjához.

- Lehessen? – nyalta meg Greg alsóajkát játékosan, miközben az anyagon keresztül megmarkolta kicsit párját, aki csak egy elhaló és vágyakozó nyögést hallatott – Na jó… - állt fel és tette le az asztalra a fehér kötetet., majd kézen fogva párját a háló felé kezdte húzni párszor megtorpanva, hogy mohó csókokat váltsanak, végül Greg megemelte, hogy a dereka köré fonhassa lábait.

Pár óra és néhány szeretkezés után csöndesen zihálva feküdtek egymás mellett. Jen pár tincse a tarkójánál és a halántékánál vizesen tapadt a bőrére. Testük finoman csillogott a melegben való mozgástól. Lassan mindkettejük légzése megnyugodott, ahogy a hátukon feküdtek. Jen a férje felé fordította a fejét, és elmosolyodott. A kislámpa fényénél figyelte Greg jól ismert profilját.

- Mi az? – pillantott felé ő is.

- Semmi – nyomott egy csókot a szájára, majd lassan kikászálódott az ágyból, és a barna tekintettől kísérve meztelenül elindult kifelé a szobából.

- Hova mész? – kérdezte a lefáradt helyszínelő följebb ülve, de nem kapott választ csak akkor, mikor Jen visszatért egy hideg két literes ásványvízzel, és az albummal.

- Na, most már megnézed? - dobta oda neki a vizet, amit férje rögtön istenesen meg is húzott, majd visszamászott mellé az ágyba mellkasáig felhúzva a vékony selyemtakarót.

- Most már meg – adta meg magát a fotók felé fordulva, miközben átadta az ásványvizet. – Ennyire fontos ez neked?

- Hát ha már ennyit „szenvedtem" vele – mosolyodott el, majd meghúzta ő is a palackot, aztán lerakta az éjjeli szekrényre, hogy párjához bújva nézhesse növekvő izgalommal a kitűnő minőségű és hangulatú képeket.

Eltartott egy ideig míg végre az album vége felé jutottak, mivel mindketten felidéztek egymásnak egy-egy momentumot, ha valami az eszükbe jutott. Jen az utolsó előtti oldalnál felült, és úgy tett, mintha a vízért akarna nyúlni, de Greg sztorija ebben megakadályozná, de igazából az arcát nézte.

- … és emlékszel? Akkor Nick meg fogta az egyik nénémet és megtáncoltatta! Szegényke alig kapott levegőt… - nevetett fel az emlék hatására, miközben tekintete végigsiklott az utolsó képen, ahol ők ketten integettek mosolyogva. – Szép nap volt – pillantott rá – Sosem fogom elfelejteni.

- Én sem – simított végig mosolyogva a férfi kezén, ami megsimogatta meztelen karját.

- Hát nem kis munka lehetett minden képet rendezni – időzött a tekintete megint az utolsó színes fotón – Gratulálok!

- Köszi. De… még nincs vége. Lapozz még egyet – nézett rá bíztatón, elrejtve izgatottságát.

- Mi? De hát ezt fotózták rólunk… utoljára… - akadt meg ledöbbenve, mikor meglátta a következő oldalon a fekete és zöld színű felvételt és pár másodpercig próbálta felfogni, hogy mit is lát, és hogy mi van a kép alá írva. – _„A mi jövőnk"_? Mi? Hogy? Ez… ez komoly? – kapta párjára tekintetét, aki egy párnának támaszkodva nézett vissza rá nyugodtan, és szelíden mosolyogva.

- Igen… Terhes vagyok, Mr. Sanders…

- MI?! És… úristen! Ez biztos? Mikor tudtad meg? És.. úristen! Apa leszek?! ÉN? _Apa leszek?_ – nézett újra hitetlenkedve a képre és végigsimított rajta ujjaival.

- Pár napja tudom, de addig nem akartam szólni, amíg nem lett biztos. Ez az első kép a babánkról… Mit szólsz? – kérdezte egy kis bizonytalansággal a hangjában.

A férfi egy percig csak némán nézte a képet próbálva kivenni belőle azt a pici valamit, ami a fia, vagy a lánya. Még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen!

- Greg? – érintette meg óvatosan a karját.

- Hogy mit… hogy mit szólok? – fordult felé kicsit könnybe lábadt szemmel – Hogy… ez a hét, sőt az év legjobb híre, amit kaptam! Ne félj, te kis butus, őrülten boldoggá tettél! – hajolt oda hozzá, és a tarkójánál fogva magához húzta Jen fejét, hogy gyengéden megcsókolja visszanyelve örömkönnyeit.

- Örülök, hogy örülsz! Kicsit tartottam tőle, hogy mi lesz a reakciód, de úgy tűnik alaptalanul. Féltem, hogy korainak tartod, hisz csak nem rég házasodtunk össze.

- Őszintén szólva inkább azon csodálkozom, hogy csak most történt meg, ha azt nézzük, hogy milyen kis szorgosak voltunk az utóbbi több mint két évben, mióta együtt vagyunk… - mosolygott a szemébe.

- Hát ami igaz, az igaz – puszilta meg az arcát, és hüvelykujjával meg is simogatta.

- Tényleg, az iménti szeretkezéseink ugye nem ártottak neki? – csillant meg az aggódás is az érzelmekkel teli tekintetben.

- Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baja – válaszolta, majd hagyta, hogy párja lehúzza róla a vékony takarót, és egy gyengéd csókot nyomjon még lapos hasára.

- Hahó, pocaklakó, odabent! Itt az apukád beszél – Jen felkuncogott beletúrva Greg szanaszét álló tincseibe – Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy már most nagyon szeretünk, és várjuk, hogy megszüless. Addig is fejlődj szépen és erősödj, mi vigyázni fogunk rád – nyomott még egy puszit az elérzékenyült nő hasára és meg is simogatta a puha bőrt, majd felnézett a meghatottság könnyeitől csillogó arcú feleségére, aki a hasát simogató széles kezet nézte, aminek gyűrűsujján barátságosan megcsillant a fény az arany karikagyűrűn. Greg följebb tornázta magát és letörölte az arcáról a könnyeket. Meleg tekintetéből csak úgy sütött a szerelem.

- Ne sírj kicsim, szeretlek! Nagyon. Mindkettőtöket – simogatta meg újra a pocakját.

- Én is téged, te kis bohóc - fogta két keze közé a jól ismert arcot, és kapkodva csókolni kezdte, miközben újabb könnyek futottak végig kipirult arcán.

Greg hagyta magát s viszonozta is őket, majd pár perc múlva a háton fekvő nőhöz bújt vállára hajtva fejét, hogy aztán órákon keresztül gyengéden cirógassa az odabent rejtőző pici életet a hasán keresztül, miközben Jenny vékony ujjai gyengéden a halántékát simogatták.

**By: Useless-girl**

**2007.05****.28.**


End file.
